¡Y nos vamos a Cancún!
by Marriot-chan
Summary: TERMINADO ¿Que pasará con Mu? ¿Con quien se quedo? ¿se quedo, al menos, con alguien? SagaxMuxShaka incluye un pequeño epilogo
1. llegamos a Cancún

¡GRANDISIMO PEDAZO DE BASURA! &#¡)(&

Maldita sea! que me caiga un #/ rayo! ò.ó Borraron mi hermosa historia T..T ¿por que? T..T Lo que me faltaba... primero pierdo mi idiota celular y ahora esto... nada más falta que el Domigo pierdan los pinches Pumas contra el América y tenga que cortarme la cabellera �..� ¡QUE FIASCO!

Bueno... ya "desahoge" un poco mi furia... lo que más me duele es que hayan borrado mi otro Fic! (lagrimas que corren) Buaaaa buaaaa T..T

Je, je... trate derecuperar los capitulos -los había borrado- y los encontre :3-lo que pasa es que escribir este tipo de cosas y tenerlas guardadas en la compu... es algo... PELIGROSO- xD

Sin más que decir-bueno hoy fueron los Porros a mi amado CCH y le rompieron toda la mandarina en gajos a unos cuantos... ah no saben que emoción... unos gritando por aqui, otros llorando por allá.. uno que otro diente en el piso...salpicadera de sangre... ah(suspiro) no lo cambiaria por nada xD ¡viva el CCH Naucalpan:3-

Aqui el capitulo 1

¡Y nos vamos a Cancún!

Mu no sabía que idea loca le había pasado por la cabeza a Atenea… les había ordenado unas mini-vacaciones de 3 días, nada más ni nada menos que en Cancún, México… pasarían 3 días y 2 noches fuera del santuario… libres de cualquier problema… _pura vida_ pensaba… a cada uno le había dejado una cantidad considerable de dinero, para comprar cosas y pasar _desapercibidos _entre las demás personas (o sea… les dio dinero para que compraran cosas y se _parecieran_ a cualquier ser humano de su edad)…Él se compro unos discman, muchos discos, una linda gorra azul y ropa nueva (casi todos compraron ropa nueva)… Aldebarán compro un libro llamado _**"El Perfume"**,_ Saga se compro unos lentes de sol que lo hacían ver extraordinariamente bien, Máscara de la muerte no se compro nada en especial, Aioria se compro un _gameboy_, Shaka no se compro nada, Milo se compro un libro llamado **_"horóscopos 2005 ¿cómo te va a ir con tu pareja este año?", _**Shura se compro una gran caja de chocolates (que no le duraron ni una hora), Camus se compro un balón y Afrodita se compro todo_ un tratamiento de belleza para cuidar la piel_, en fin… viajaron en avión por casi 15 horas, Mu no durmió casi nada… Shura vomitó como 7 veces, Afrodita se quería ligar a casi todos los pilotos del avión (ocasionando unos tremendos arranques de celos por parte de DeathMask), a Aldebarán le daban unos vértigos que tuvieron que darle un calmante…todo un disparate fue ese vuelo… pero Mu no paraba de mirar a Shaka_… ¿le confesaría sus sentimientos durante ese viaje?... _

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Cancún sintieron nacer por segunda vez… el clima era caluroso, pero una fresca brisa lo equilibraba… surgió de repente una gran interrogante ¿y ahora qué?... se veían unos a otros… esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera una idea, hasta que al fin Aldebarán habló…

debemos conseguir un hotel…-

Buen comienzo… pero difícil logro… no consiguieron hotel en la _zona hotelera_, por que era época de_ springbreakers_(1) y todos los hoteles de esa zona estaban ocupados… pero consiguieron habitaciones en uno, lujoso pero un poco alejado de la playa, aunque en el mero centro de la ciudad… como no eran muchas las habitaciones disponibles tuvieron que compartir… Mu se quedo con Shaka, Milo con Camus, Afrodita con DeathMask, Saga con Shura, Aioria con Aldebarán…

Todos acomodaron sus cosas y se fueron a la playa… aunque decidieron tomar un pequeño_ tour_ a isla mujeres… primero tomaron una lancha que los llevo a isla mujeres… estuvieron un rato caminando, para conocer un poco… ahí compraron bronceadores y trajes de baño (pues no los habían comprado), se subieron de nuevo a la lancha y fueron a snorkear(2) un rato…Afrodita daba chillidos de emoción cada vez que miraba un pececillo de colores brillantes… el mar era increíblemente hermoso… de un color verde-azulado sin igual, Mu buscaba a Shaka con la mirada y noto que no estaba… se había quedado en la lancha…después de media hora de ver a infinidad de peces de colores y de varios corales, regresaron a la lancha

deberías ver el mar, Shaka, es hermoso… abre tus ojos-le suplicaba Mu al caballero de virgo…

no ocupo ver con los ojos _materiales_ tal belleza, con los ojos _espirituales_ es más que suficiente…-le respondía con Serenidad el chico rubio

Mu se desanimó un poco… _tal vez no sería buena idea decirle acerca de los sentimientos que guardaba_… pensaba

La lancha los dejó en la playa de isla Mujeres y quedo en recogerlos cuando fueran las 6:00 en punto…

Aldebarán miro su reloj

apenas es la una y media de la tarde, tenemos varias horas de diversión antes de partir…pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo no se metan en problemas¿escuchaste DeathMask?

(Este solo lo vio con ojos asesinos)

Y así fue, cada quien hizo lo que quiso… Afrodita y DeathMask se fueron a quien sabe donde… Milo, Camus, Shura, Saga y Milo entraron al mar y se pusieron a esquivar las olas un rato… Shaka se puso a meditar en la orilla del mar, completamente vestido de blanco, se veía tan _angelical…_ Mu lo veía con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, se acerco a él y le pregunto

¿puedo ponerte un poco de bronceador, Shaka?... por que el sol te puede quemar- le dijo de una manera muy _Kawai_… Shaka no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza… Mu se emociono y se sentó a un lado de él… se veían los dos tan lindos… uno vestido completamente de blanco y el otro con su gorrita azul, escuchando sus discman y con un short azul oscuro… tomo un poco de bronceador y lo puso en un brazo de Shaka… masajeando un poco, para que la crema se repartiera uniformemente…

"_no lo podía creer… simplemente no lo podía creer… nunca pensó que estaría aplicándole el bronceador a la persona que más deseaba…"_ cuando terminó de ponerle en el otro hombro y la espalda… dudo si estaría bien pedirle a Shaka que le pusiera bronceador, pero fue el mismo Shaka quien se ofreció

¿puedo ponerte ahora el bronceador?

pues si no te interrumpe en tu meditación-(ligero sonrojo)

claro que no…-dijo Shaka con una débil sonrisa…

Mu se acomodo frente de él y con un sutil movimiento acomodo su larga cabellera a un lado… Shaka le aplico el bronceador con un masaje… Mu se sentía tan _feliz_, pero alguien veía con_ celos_ la bonita escena…

Como Mu no había dormido mucho en el trayecto, se acomodo a un lado de Shaka y se dispuso a dormir, escuchando la música de Kumbia Kings(N/A si me gusta Kumbia Kings y ¿qué?)Paso un rato y Mu sintió que alguien se había sentado en el (en la espalda, para ser más exactos)

¿Mu?... ¿éstas dormidito?-le susurraron al oído

estaba… ¿Qué paso afrodita?-le contesto abriendo un ojo

¿no vas a entrar al mar?-le susurraba Afrodita mientras masajeaba sus hombros- esta d-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-o y sería un grave error que no entraras…. ¡ándale!... ¿sí?

si… en un momento voy a entrar… ¿Por qué tanta atención?-

no, nada más… lo que pasa es que Shaka esta adentro y pues… pobrecito… ¿no?... por que nadie ésta con él- le decía el chico de una forma empalagosa y ridículamente infantil

Mu miro hacía el mar y en efecto, Shaka estaba adentro y nadie lo acompañaba, miro a la playa y vio a Aldebarán dormido, con el libro en la cara, los demás estaban platicando, sentados en la arena, y DeathMask y Saga los veían muy atentamente…

¿tú no vas a entrar, Afrodita?

¿yo?... ¿no haría mal tercio?-

¿qué dijiste?-le pregunto Mu, sonrojado

no nada… si quieres entro contigo- le respondió de una manera irónica…

Afrodita se quito de Mu y este se levanto… dejo sus discman y su gorrita en el pie de una palmera… amarró su cabello y se sacudió la arena

Ambos empezaron a entrar, pero Afrodita se detuvo

¡pero que bonita concha!-chillaba emocionado señalándola con el dedo-no, definitivamente yo aquí me quedo- y así fue, Afrodita se puso a recolectar conchas, dejando a Mu solo…este no tuvo más remedio que seguir solo… se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shaka, pensando que estaría haciendo algo divertido… pero no, Shaka solo estaba mirando el horizonte con los ojos cerrados( �?)…Mu se desanimo un poco y miro el horizonte también, el color del mar era hermoso, y se puso a pensar_: talvez sea un error decirle a Shaka lo que sentio… el es… puro, no creo que su corazón este dispuesto a corresponderme… simplemente no se lo diré…_y sin más, se alejo de ahí y regreso a la playa, se acerco a donde estaban los demás

hola ¿Qué hay?

nada…estamos pensando en que debemos conseguir dinero mexicano, Saori solo nos dejo dólares americanos y debemos cambiarlos-le contesto Shura

Afrodita y yo vimos una casa de cambio por aquí-(contesto DeathMask)-esta como a 10 minutos de aquí

¿Quién trae dinero?-pregunto Aioria- yo deje todo mi dinero en la maleta

Todos se miraron unos a otros, negando con la cabeza

perfecto-(dijo Milo con sarcasmo)-

¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntaba Camus

yo tengo dinero-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Shaka- tengan- y sin decir nada más, le dio a Saga el montón de dinero en la mano, regreso de nuevo a la playa y volvió a la meditación

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando el dinero que traía Saga en las manos

bueno, problema resuelto-dijo de una manera muy _kawai_

nosotros vamos a cambiar el dinero-dijo Milo emocionado, agarrando a Camus por el brazo… Saga les dio el dinero y les pidió que revisaran bien el dinero, que no les fueran a dar billetes falsos, etc. Ambos chicos caminaron y se perdieron de vista, Mu fue por su gorrita y sus discman y se puso a escucharlos de nuevo, vio el libro de Milo y lo tomo **_"horóscopos 2005 ¿cómo te va a ir con tu pareja este año?"_** busco su signo

"_Aries: las personas nacidas bajo este signo les depararan muchas sorpresas amorosas este año, habrá algunas sorpresas y algunas decepciones, amigo, cuando veas la oportunidad de tu vida, aprovéchala, no la dejes ir… pues podrías arrepentirte después… grandes romances"_

Luego había una tabla de "compatibilidad" entre los signo, Mu busco casi subconscientemente la relación Aries-Virgo _"Mala suerte en esta relación, uno de los dos no esta dispuesto a ceder lo que apenas ha conseguido, tal vez un arreglo oportuno cambie todos los mal entendidos posibles" _Mu miro por encima del libro, Shaka seguía meditando… _¿Qué tal si ya había conseguido la paz interior?... sería un terrible error pertúrbalo_…Mu se había decidido… olvidaría a Shaka definitivamente… además, el rubio en los últimos días había evitado el contacto con Mu…daría lo mismo no decirle nada…

Dejo el libro a un lado y volvió a recostarse… Camus y Milo regresaron, le entregaron el dinero a Saga y volvieron a desaparecer…

¡vamos a comer!- grito desesperado Aioria

tranquilo, vamos a pedir pescado-(dijo Aldebarán, que recién se acababa de despertar)

Todos lo miraron con cara de _¿y desde cuando tú decides todo? _Y él vio a todos con cara de _"yo voy a dar las órdenes aquí"_-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

En fin, Aldebarán ordeno el pescado, tardo como una hora en cocinarse, y aunque era casi del tamaño de un tiburón, no duro ni media hora cuando los 10 caballeros dorados se sentaron a comer. Aioria y Shura (que eran los que más habían comido) se sobaban la panza con sonrisas triunfantes, Camus saco su balón y todos (excepto Shaka) se pusieron a jugar fútbol, hasta que dieron las 6:00 y la lancha fue a recogerlos

Cuando llegaron al hotel, pasaron enfrente de la piscina y sin decir "agua va" Aioria aventó a Mu, todos empezaron a reírse, pero a Aioria le duro poco el gusto por que Milo lo aventó, Camus, Saga, Shura, Aldebarán, DeathMask entraron inmediatamente aventándose algunos clavados, Shaka fue a un jardín y se puso a meditar de nuevo y Afrodita no entro por que se le había irritado la piel y tenía que ponerse algunas cremas que le bajaran el hinchazón…con tal, estuvieron como 1 hora en la alberca, hasta que Mu se salio

¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Saga

voy a bañarme-

te acompaño, yo también me voy a bañar- (le dijo de manera _Kawai_)

Ambos se fueron, primero pasaron a la habitación que Mu compartía con Shaka, pero este se estaba bañando

no te preocupes-le dijo Saga con una sonrisa Kawai- si quieres puedes bañarte primero en mi cuarto

Mu se sonrojo un poco y siguió a Saga, entraron a su habitación, Mu entro directamente a la regadera, no tardaría mucho… se quito el short azul (quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo), desato la coleta que se había amarrado en la playa, su cabello cubrió su hermoso cuerpo un poco… abrió la llave del agua y esta empezó a salir, refrescándolo… escucho que alguien entro al baño, giro la cabeza para asomarse por la cortina y ver quien era, pero al momento de voltear, unos labios besaron los suyos…


	2. Pachangón con algunos desfiguros

No lo podía creer… de todas las personas en el planeta… de todo el universo… la persona menos pensada lo estaba besando…

¿S-saga?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el beso lo envolviera de nuevo

Era un beso tierno y débil, era como si Saga le estuviera pidiendo permiso de seguir besándolo

Pero empezó a besarlo de una forma diferente… profundizo el beso y de forma entrecortada le decía- _tú me gustas mucho Mu… eres la persona más especial para mí… eres la pureza en persona… tú eres lo que yo nunca seré_

Saga…

no digas nada… déjame continuar…-

Mu estaba paralizado, sin embargo, respondía el beso que Saga había iniciado… _¿esto esta bien?-pensaba- Yo amo a Shaka… sin embargo, él no da ni una mínima muestra de afecto hacía mí… (Recordó lo que había leído esa misma tarde) grandes romances… ¿qué más daba hacerle caso a Saga?... Shaka no le iba a corresponder de todas formas…inclusive Saga podría quitarle el recuerdo de Shaka… con tal… un clavo saca otro clavo…_

El beso quedo en segundo término… las muestras de afecto pasaron a ocupar su lugar y a caricias más provocativas…hubieran llegado a algo más, pero la oportuna intromisión de Shura logro evitarlo y no por que se hubiera asomado ni nada por el estilo, solo entro al cuarto a recoger quien sabe que cosa de su maleta y salió de nuevo… esto hizo reaccionar a Mu, quien se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el piso del baño, estando Saga encima de él…

Saga…-

Mu – (sella sus labios con un dedo)- solo dime… ¿soy merecedor de ser tu compañero?... ¿tu amante?

Mu solo asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo… _deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse equivocado en tan precipitada decisión…_

En fin, terminaron de bañarse y se arreglaron, todos habían quedado en ir a una fiesta esa misma noche, Shura les presumió la videocámara digital que se acababa de comprar

_-entro al cuarto por dinero_-pensó Mu y no pudo evitar sonreír, Saga lo notó y tomó a Mu por la mano… todos los vieron y se quedaron extrañados

¿Qué paso algo importante y no nos enteramos?-pregunto Afrodita de una manera indiscreta

pues adivina-le respondió Saga mientras besaba a Mu en los labios

Todos se quedaron en blanco y Shura empezó a grabarlos… fueron al club en donde sería la fiesta, Afrodita y DeathMask empezaron a bailar y los demás estaban sentados platicando, Mu se acurruco a un costado de Saga, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, cosa que al parecer le incomodó a Shaka, por que decidió irse inmediatamente, Shura seguía grabando y quiso perderse un rato, Todos estaban platicando animadamente, cuando Shura regreso de nuevo

oigan hay un concurso muy interesante

¿Qué concurso?-pregunto con curiosidad Aldebarán

hay 2 concursos muy interesantes-interrumpió Afrodita-quien acaba de llegar con DeathMask

pero ¿qué concursos, ni siquiera nos lo han dicho-contesto algo molesto Aioria

el primero es un concurso de tequilas-respondió Shura-quien tome más vasos de tequila, gana-

¿y el segundo?

es un concurso de baile-beso-respondió emocionado Afrodita

Todos se quedaron extrañados _¿concurso de baile-beso?_, Afrodita noto la cara de ignorancia de todos y les contesto un poco molesto

se supone que la pareja que dure bailando más tiempo, pero que se este besando, gana-

ah-

¿Por qué no lo intentan?-les pregunto de nuevo Afrodita, mirando de manera picarona a Saga, Mu, Camus y a Milo

Estos últimos se sonrojaron

¿a que hora inician los concursos?-pregunto Aioria

el de tequilas, en menos de 10 minutos-respondió Shura

y el otro empieza inmediatamente después-agregó Afrodita

¡yo me apunto!-contesto emocionado Aioria

todos deberíamos entrar en ese concurso-contesto algo emocionado Saga

me parece buena idea-respondió DeathMask

¡y yo grabaré todo el encuentro!-agregó Shura, sosteniendo su videocámara de manera triunfante

yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-interrumpió Aldebarán mientras se levantaba- en un momento nos vemos…

Todos se miraron unos a otros

¿bueno que esperamos para entrar?-contesto Afrodita de una manera picarona-Mu y Milo, quiero hablar con ustedes

Todos se levantaron y fueron a la barra a inscribirse, Afrodita jalo a Milo y a Mu

vamos, chicos… ¿Por qué no entran en el otro concurso?

Mu y Milo se miraron _¿Por qué no?_

Y así lo hicieron, se inscribieron también en el concurso de baile-beso

El ambiente empezaba a ponerse interesante, Mu se acercó a Saga y este lo tomo de la mano

¿Qué apuestas a que aguanto más que tú?-le pregunto de manera burlona

Mu se quedo pensando un poco_-si yo gano… entramos al otro concurso y si tú ganas, haré todo lo que desees-_

bueno-contesto Saga de manera perversa-en ese caso yo ganaré

eso lo veremos-contesto Mu, debía ganarle, por que de todas maneras ya se habían inscrito

¡Buenas noches¡Cancún!-el DJ empezaba a hablar por el micrófono- ¿Cómo esta el ambiente esta noche?- (todos empiezan a gritar).-Muy bien… a continuación empezaremos con el concurso de tequilas, todos tomen sus posiciones y �¡ARRIBA MÉXICO(3)!-(gritadera general)

Los santos dorados tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Shura grababa todo el espectáculo

(el DJ empieza la cuenta regresiva)- 3…2…1 �¡VIVA MÉXICO¡AJÚA!-

Todos comenzaron a tomar, Mu ni siquiera degustaba el sabor del tequila, lo tomaba como agua y pasaba vaso por vaso… de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a sus compañeros, notando que Afrodita, Milo y Aioria se retiraban, junto con algunos springbreakers que no aguantaban… los únicos 4 que quedaban eran Mu, Saga, Camus y DeathMask

Shura relataba emocionado el encuentro

¡lástima margarito! (1) acaban de eliminar a un favorito…. ¡Aioria!- (este se acerca) - ¡unas palabras para nuestro agradable público! (Aioria mira a la cámara y responde de manera alegre) -�¡este tequila… esta bien shido! – (Se aleja)- esas fueron las palabras del santo de Leo… increíble, la final se disputa entre 4 caballeros de oro... ¿Quién lo diría¡Mu esta aguantando muy bien! Pero el que ganará debe ser definitivamente Saga... ¿Quién sabe, capaz que el carnero nos da una gran sorpresa… ¡oh no¡DeathMask se ha retirado¿Pero por qué¡Iba muy bien! (se ve como el caballero de cáncer se retira) ¡la pelea sigue¡Vamos chicos¿Qué pasa?... ¡Camus¡Se desmayó¡El caballero de Hielo se desmayó¡No puede ser! (retiran a Camus de la mesa) ¡Vamos esto se pone de verdad emocionante! (Mu y Saga se miran fijamente y siguen tomando, pero finalmente, Saga se retira) ¡ASOMBROSO¡MU GANO¡ES INCREIBLE!

¡YA TENEMOS UN GANADOR!-hablaba emocionado el DJ, mientras todos empiezan a aplaudir y a gritar llenos de júbilo

te gane- le decía Mu a Saga con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas- ¿no que no?

te deje ganar-le respondía Saga, tomándolo por la cintura-tengo ganas de bailar y besarte

El color carmín de Mu aumento un poco – ¡eres un… hip… desvergonzado!

Mu recibió su trofeo –una estatua de un borracho, tirado en un poste, con la inscripción _"cuidado, bebedor descontrolado"-_

¡PAREJAS A LA PISTA DE BAILE!-escucharon gritar al DJ, mientras ponía música disco… Los santos dorados miraron inmediatamente hacía donde estaba este… ¡era Aldebarán!

que empiece la fiesta-le dijo Saga a Mu

Las respectivas parejas que se habían inscrito fueron a la pista de baile (Camus a regañadientes) y la música empezaba a sonar…

Saga y Mu se miraron un momento, era una mirada llena de ternura y complicidad, Mu busco los labios de Saga, este inmediatamente le correspondió y lo tomo por la cintura, la primera canción era romántica, Shura seguía grabando muy emocionado y sus principales estrellas eran ellos dos, pero de vez en cuando grababa a Milo con Camus y a Afrodita con DeathMask, haciendo uno o dos comentarios al respecto… luego grababa a Aldebarán en su papel de DJ quien reía un poco emocionado… al igual que en el otro concurso, varias parejas eran descalificadas por separarse mucho tiempo -_¿cómo van a respirar_?- eran algunos comentarios que se escuchaban a lo lejos…

¡ADIOS A LA PARTE ROMANTICA!-decía animadamente el DJ- ¡Y HOLA A LA PARTE _TECNO_! (3)

El ambiente empezó a animarse, Afrodita se preocupo más en bailar que en besar a DeathMask, cosa que ocasiono su descalificación

Shura grabó ese momento y cuando Afrodita se acerco quiso molestarlo un poco

¡Afrodita, unas palabras para nuestro auditorio, por favor¿Por qué te descalificaron?

Afrodita miró a la cámara y guiñaba el ojo de una manera sexy-hola a mis fans! Y me descalificaron por que arrasaría con la pista de baile, no quieren tener adversarios fuertes- contestaba, mientras se alejaba y apuntaba hacia cierto punto¡aunque creo que Saga y Mu van a ganar¡No se han separado!

Shura volvió a enfocarlos y en efecto, no se había separado ni un momento y eso que ya habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos

El ritmo de la música empezó a cambiar de nuevo y menos parejas quedaban en la pista, ahora seguían ritmos más _bailables_ (y quien no bailara bien era descalificado) Milo y Camus fueron descalificados, por que bailaban como cangrejos

¡Milo, Camus¡Unas palabras!-les gritaba emocionado Shura, lo único que obtuvo fueron unas miradas asesinas por parte de ambos, pasaron otros 10 minutos y el momento de la verdad se acercaba, para eliminar más parejas debían bailar y besarse coordinadamente con la canción de Sunrise (4), solo quedaban 4 parejas y estaba por empezar la última canción, para ganar debían hacer movimientos provocativos y besos muy _originales_… el ritmo empezaba a subir de tono y la canción empezaba a sonar

"_Papi, papi, papi chulo… papi, papi, papi chulo" "papi, papi, papi chulo, papi, papi, papi ven, ven a mí papi, papi, papi chulo" (5) _

A Shura casi se le cae la videocámara de la sorpresa… Mu se monto (6) en Saga y este lo besaba (de lengua) de una manera tan extravagante (por no decir _asquerosa_) que todos los miraban (Afrodita los veía con mitad envidia, mitad sorpresa)

"_tú quieres…. te gusta el…. te traigo el…a ti te encanta el… que rico el… sabroso y a ti te va a encantar" _

Mu empezó a menearse d una manera muy desvergonzada y Saga seguía besándolo con tal _esmero _que parecía todo menos un baile…las demás parejas se quedaron en blanco… todos los miraban…

"_suavemente you mueve el cuepou, así tienes que hacerlo, slow, con el demou, al son del flou… arriba, arriba otra vez"_

¡Basta, basta!-corto el DJ en medio de una risa-¡Saga y Mu¡Sepárense¡Ja, ja, ja¡Ya tenemos a los ganadores!-(todos aplauden y chiflan al por mayor, Mu y Saga se separan con un ligero rubor en el rostro, una chica les da un ramo de rosas(que toma Saga) y unos billetes (500 dólares que toma Mu)-todos aplauden- Shura sigue grabando emocionado -¡espero que vean esto mañana, donde estarán sobrios al 100 ja, ja, ja! –

Todos se van del club (eran como las 3 de la mañana) y miran de reojo a Mu y a Saga que caminaban en silencio, compartiendo una que otra mirada de complicidad…

Cuando llegan al hotel, cada quien se va a su habitación, Mu se despide cariñosamente de Saga y entra al cuarto… de repente le dan unas ganas horribles de vomitar (7) va al baño y lo hace, cuando termina se siente un poco mejor… ve a Shaka dormido y decide quitarse toda la ropa y dormir solo en boxers… solo le da tiempo de acomodarse en su cama y enseguida queda profundamente dormido, con el sabor de Saga en los labios…

(1)-expresión mexicana muy usada

(2)- ¿Qué creían que no iba a alabar a mi país?

_(3)_ música electrónica

(4) es una canción algo vieja, que tiene una buena mezcla de piano con coro, no sé quien la canta…

(5) ¿no han escuchado esa canción? Es algo pervertida, pero se me hizo la más indicada…definitivamente soy una puerca… aunque no se muy bien la letra

(6)No se como se llame al hecho de subirse (de caballito) en una persona, pero de frente (¿que las piernas se crucen en la espalda de la otra persona y que esta lo agarre por la espalda?)

(7) Después de una larga borrachera, todos terminan vomitando, créanme…


	3. un día en XCARET

Mu sintió unos golpecitos en su nariz, abrió un ojo y pudo ver la sonrisita de un chico que le robo un beso

-Saga… ¿Qué horas son?-le decía mientras volvía a acurrucarse en las sabanas, pero los rayos del sol empezaron a molestarlo

-son cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana… ya levántate-le respondía Saga, mientras se acostaba a un lado de Mu

-ah… dentro de un rato…me duele la cabeza…-

-¿pues como no te va a doler, después de que te tomaras tanto tequila ayer?-

-estás loco… yo no tomo-le contestaba Mu volteándose y abrazando a Saga, en vez de su almohada

-¿ah no? Y ¿qué significa esto?-(Saga le enseña el trofeo, Mu abre un ojo y lo mira)

_-¿"cuidado, bebedor descontrolado"? _–Cierra el ojo y se acurruca más- Saga… por favor… (Tono irónico)-

-ya levántate, Mu… o si no voy a hacerte cosas _pervertidas_ –

-ah si… ¿cómo cuales?-

-como ésta- Saga lame un cachete de Mu

-¡Saga! ¡Esto es asqueroso!-Mu se limpia la mejilla lamida, pero logra despertarse por completo

-ya levántate y cámbiate, vamos ir a_ XCARET_ -

-¿XCARET?... ¿Qué es eso?-

-es un parque-reserva… donde nos vamos a divertir mucho, pero tenemos que desayunar primero pero si tú no te levantas…

-esta bien- Mu logra levantarse-¿y shaka?

-se fue… justo cuando llegue-

-¿y eso a qué horas fue?

-hace menos de 10 minutos-

-¿y que hiciste mientras?-le preguntaba Mu, mientras buscaba un poco de ropa en su maleta

-mirarte

-¿mirarme?

-si… pareces un ángel…-

-¿enserio?

-si-

Mu empezó a vestirse enfrente de Saga, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y una playera azul clara, se puso su gorrita azul y sus discman los colocó en una de las bolsas laterales que tenía el pantalón

-¿nos vamos?-

-no, todavía- Saga se acerca a Mu y de manera peligrosa le acaricia el abdomen

-¿Saga?-

-te falto algo-le susurra mientras pone sus manos en el pantalón de Mu-tienes el cierre abajo- y acto seguido le sube el cierre-

Mu se sonroja un poco, ambos salen de la habitación

-¡cárgame! ¿Sí?.. ¿Si?-le pide emocionado como niño chiquito, Mu, cuando ya se había subido encima de Saga

-pero si ya estas encima de mí…-

El pequeño Aries solo libera una pequeña risita

Y así hacen su entrada _triunfal _al comedor, todos esquivan ambas miradas, Mu pudo notar que faltaban Afrodita y DeathMask

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mu de manera curiosa a Shura (que lo veía de manera picarona)-¿Qué?

Shura solo le presto su videocámara –_creo que deberías ver esto-_

Mu se sentó a un lado de Saga y empezó a ver la cinta, estaba en escena el concurso de tequila y miro asombrado como ganaba –_Saga tenía razón_-pensó, pero luego vio como seguía el concurso del baile-beso, miró atónito como descalificaban a Afrodita y DeathMask… a Milo y a Camus y horror… la canción de "Papi chulo" empezaba a comenzar… sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la espalda… en la grabación, Mu se montaba encima de Saga, haciendo movimientos algo grotescos…. y este lo besaba de una forma extravagante…. Le regresaba la videocámara a Shura de manera automática, no podía ver a ninguno de sus compañeros a la cara, sentía la sangre en la cara… los demás esperaban una reacción del tibetano pero no pudieron evitar reírse

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA-

Mu se sintió de lo peor, se tapo la cara con las manos y busco refugio en el pecho de Saga, este lo abrazo con ternura y le susurraba al oído _"no pasa nada"_ pero no pudo evitar que Mu soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas en silencio de vergüenza (1)…la voz de Afrodita interrumpió la _"escenita" _

-Hola chicos… (Mu se separó de Saga y rápidamente seco los rastros de las lágrimas)

-Mu a ver que día me das unas lecciones de baile-le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, este soltó una sonrisita

-bueno, les compramos algo-volvía decir Afrodita acompañado de DeathMask-unas lindas playeras-(a cada uno le dan una playera con un distinto mensaje (2))

La de Mu decía "_Que se mueran los feos, aunque me quede solo_", la de Aldebarán "_soy mucho hombre para una sola mujer_", la de Saga "_Tócame, soy real_", DeathMask ya la tenía puesta y decía "_estoy cansado de llamar la atención_", la de Aioria "_estoy con un tonto_"(tenía una flecha que señalaba hacía la izquierda), la de Shaka "_no soy virgen, pero hago milagros_", la de Milo "¿_Qué me ves_?", la de Shura _"busco novia con auto, interesadas mandar foto del auto",_ la de Camus "_todos los días me pregunto que se siente ser feo_" y finalmente Afrodita llevaba puesta una que decía "_envídiame, Golfa_"

-me gustó mucho la que tienes tú, Mu, pero creo que es la que mejor te queda-le dijo de manera picarona, Afrodita y dirigiéndose a Aioria le dijo-creo que debes caminar junto a Shura… del lado derecho…

-¡vamos a desayunar de una buena vez!-suplicaba desesperado Aioria sonriendo un poco por el comentario de Afrodita

-pues el desayuno es buffet… pueden comer todo lo que quieran-_contesto Camus_-puedes servirte todo lo que quieras, mientras puedas comértelo

Unas gigantescas sonrisas se dibujaron en la cara de Aioria, Aldebarán y Shura… todos fueron al _ataque, _pero Mu y Saga se entretuvieron un poco

-Mu-(Saga detuvo a Mu, tomándolo por la muñeca)

-¿que pasa, Saga?-

-¿te sientes avergonzado por nuestra relación?-le pregunto, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de este

-no es eso Saga-le contesto Mu, respondiendo su gesto, acariciando sus manos- lo que pasa, es que nunca pensé que haría cosas como esa… estaba muy alcoholizado… -sonrió ligeramente-

Saga besó dulcemente sus labios, ocasionando que algunas personas que estaban por ahí se conmocionaran un poco

-Saga… debemos ir a desayunar… esa fue la razón por la qué me despertaste ¿no?-

-muy bien- le respondió este… sin embargo, Mu no le soltó la mano y ambos fueron juntos a la barra de desayuno

Pobres cocineros… tuvieron que preparar distintos platillos y aunque eran 7, no se daban abasto… los caballeros más tragones (Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo y Shura principalmente) devoraban todo sin parar, inclusive algunos se sentían avergonzados de estar a su lado (principalmente Afrodita, quien los veía con ojos asesinos)

Después del aparatoso desayuno, se dirigieron a la central de autobuses, compraron boletos con dirección a XCARET, Aioria veía asombrado el autobús (pues era uno de lujo), se sentaron en parejas… Aioria con Shaka, Afrodita con DeathMask, Shura con Aldebarán, Camus con Milo y Mu con Saga

-oye Saga…-

-dime-

-¿puedo recargarme en ti para dormirme?-

-¿te vas a dormir?-le pregunto en un tono de _"eres un poco flojito ¿no lo crees?"_

-ay Saga-le reprocho- yo gane el concurso del bebedor ese… me duele la cabeza y quiero dormirme un rato-

-esta bien… era solo una pregunta… no es para que te enojes-

-no me enojo… solo tengo mucho sueño- y sin decir más, puso su cabeza en las piernas de Saga y quedo completamente dormido-

Saga lo miró con ternura y empezó a hacerle trencitas con algunos mechones de cabello, Afrodita veía con recelo tal escena y miraba a DeathMask, como suplicándole que tuviera detalles como esos, con él…

Tardaron viajando cerca de media hora y cuando llegaron, cada quien estaba interesado en distintas cosas-

-vamos a ver a los flamencos… ¡quiero verlos!... vamos DeathMask… vamos…-suplicaba Afrodita dando pequeños saltitos

-yo quiero ir a la playa-comentaba Camus

-yo quiero ir al río subterráneo-decía Saga

-yo quiero ir al paseo en balsa-pedía Mu

-no…-

-yo quiero ir a la torre periférica-

-van a dar un show del _"juego de pelota"_ (3)…-

Todo un disparate total…cada quien quería ir por su lado, visitar ciertas atracciones que otros no querían… discutían como niños chiquitos-

-por favor compórtense-explotó de repente Aldebarán- mejor nos dividimos y nos vemos en el estacionamiento B a las 8:00 de la noche, a esa hora parte el autobús hacía la ciudad y que cada quien haga lo que quiera-

-muy bien-

Y sin más cada quien se fue por donde quiso, Afrodita y DeathMask fueron a ver los flamencos, Shura y Aioria fueron a la torre periférica a observar el paisaje, Camus y Milo fueron a la playa, Mu y Saga fueron en dirección en donde estaban los ríos y Shaka y Aldebarán fueron a perderse (por separado) a quien sabe donde…

-Saga… vamos al paseo en balsas, ándale…-

-pero yo quiero ir al río subterráneo-

-si ya lo sé… pero mira- (señala un mapa de XCARET) el río subterráneo desemboca cerca de la costa en cambio el paseo en balsa forma como un circulo… en el mismo lugar donde empieza, termina… además no nos tardamos ni media hora y la duración aproximada del recorrido del río subterráneo es como de hora y cuarto… ándale… vamos… ¿sí?-

-esta bien Mu… yo no puedo negarme a tus suplicas-

Mu le sonrió y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla

-eres un amor… por eso te adoro-

Con tal, entraron al dichoso paseo en balsa –tuvieron que caminar como diez minutos- y resulto ser una experiencia gratificante…aunque el viaje era en balsa, que se compartía como con 15 personas, no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el rumor de viento que levantaba una que otra hoja y que pasaba entre los árboles… Mu miraba maravillado el paisaje mientras tomaba la mano de Saga con fuerza, este solo lo miraba con ternura… en fin… término el dichoso paseo e inmediatamente fueron al río subterráneo, guardaron las cosas importantes que tenían en una bolsa… se pusieron el snorkel y el visor y entraron al río… estaba un poco frío, pero se acostumbraron rápidamente… la visión era fascinante… habían varías cuevas subterráneas y uno que otro pez se dejaba ver… a Mu se le empaño el visor y se lo quito para limpiarlo, pero de repente algo lo jaló por el pie, como no tomó aire, casi se estaba ahogando, pero alguien más se encargo de darle aire… Saga lo beso por debajo del agua por varios minutos, uno que otro que había pasado por ahí, los vio escandalizados… Mu tuvo que detener a Saga, por que se estaba aprovechando de la situación… logró zafarse y ambos siguieron el recorrido, tardándose cerca de hora y media… como el río desembocaba por la costa, decidieron pasar un rato en la playa… fueron por sus cosas y se acostaron en una de las tantas hamacas que estaban colgadas de la palmera y Mu pudo ver a lo lejos Milo y a Camus en la arena…pasó un rato, estaba a punto de iniciar un espectáculo de charrería(4) y decidieron ir a verlo, Mu se emocionó al ver tal espectáculo… unos jinetes amarraban con cizaña algunos toros… a unas amazonas (5) con sus vestidos lograr algunas acrobacias… luego fueron a la torre periférica y a ver a los flamingos y guacamayas, Saga se encontraba de lo más emocionado al ver como una guacamaya empezaba a agitar sus alas… ya eran como las 6 de la tarde y fueron al segundo espectáculo del "juego de pelota", con música a base de tambores, conchas y otras cosas, de fondo… el juego era de lo más emocionante y de lo más difícil, pues tenían que pasar una pequeña bola por unos aros, usando solo la cadera, o antebrazos… el juego término cuando un equipo anoto 5 puntos… después de eso (y como espectáculo final) estuvo una muestra de los bailes nacionales del país(obviamente, cuando llego el mariachi fue el momento más emocionante…) Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de reunión… cuando llegaron, todos ya estaban ahí… esperaron que el autobús llegara, Mu estaba tan cansado que abrazó a Saga y se quedo dormido en su pecho, Saga lo abrazó también (principalmente para agarrarlo, ya que Mu estaba parado)… el autobús no tardo casi nada en llegar… Mu (empujado por Saga) subió… se sentó en el primer lugar que vio y se quedo profundamente dormido…

-Mu…-Saga le hablaba con suavidad

Mu abre un ojo con pereza- ¿Qué pasa?-

-ya llegamos-

Mu se levanto, ya no quedaba nadie en el autobús, los demás estaban abajo… se bajo del autobús, más dormido que despierto… Saga notó que si no lo cargaba, Mu era tan capaz de tirarse al suelo y quedarse dormido, así que para evitar cualquier percance, así lo hizo, cargo a Mu en su espalda y todos se dirigieron al hotel… Saga dejo a Mu en su cuarto, directamente en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, Shaka entro inmediatamente después…Todos los demás habían quedado en ir al mismo club de ayer, para divertirse un poco más

Mu estaba completamente dormido… recordando todo lo que había hecho ese día… los paisajes… los besos… pero una sensación de tener algo cremoso y frío en el pecho lo hizo despertar abruptamente

-¡AH!-Mu se miró el pecho… tenía yogurt de durazno

-ah perdona, Mu ¿te manche?...-Shaka le hablaba en un tono meloso e infantil, como imitando a Afrodita

-¿Shaka?-Mu estaba sorprendido… era más que obvio notar que le había tirado el yogurt a propósito

-no hagas nada… deja te limpio…- y sin decir más… se sentó encima de Mu y empezó a lamerle el pecho

-¿…………?

(1) ¿Qué no han llorado de pura vergüenza?

(2) muy de moda, aquí en México… o al menos por donde yo vivo…

(3) antiguo juego que practicaban las culturas mesoamericanas antiguas-

(4) bueno, no sé exactamente como se llame, pero es cuando varios jinetes (vestidos de charros) hacen algunas hazañas, montados a caballo…

(5) jinetes-mujeres


	4. Remordimientos

¡Hola a todos! perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, sorry... lo que pasa es que mi otro fic (todo por una fiesta) absorbe toda mi inspiración xD bueno, contestare algunos review´s:

yokokuramashaka : si Shaka es un descarado! xD, pero bueno, aqui esta el capi, espero que te guste xD

luna-wood¡ay Luna! T..T una apuesta es una apuesta y me vería como una mala perdedora si no cumplo mi parte T..T... y lo peor fue ¡que no vi el partido! me lleva el #&"... nos dirigiamos para Mérida, Yucatán y justamente a la mitad de la nada ¡el coche se quedo sin gasolina! y para colmo no se veía ni un solo carro... fue traumatico T..T, el chiste es que pude ver las repeticiones de los goles hasta el lunes... es horroroso como humillaron a los pumas ¡en su propia casa! y eso es lo que más coraje me dio...ù.ú, lo peor es que ya casi cuelgan de un hilo... lastima...las vaciones... pues fueron traumaticas xD, aunque me sirvieron para elaborar descabelladas ideas... ademas, me compre un libro bien interesante, del movimiento estudiantil (de la matanza del 68 en especial) que incluso se me ocurrió escribir una historia de eso... ¿tú crees?... en serio...necesito un psicólogo...

pd-¡gracias por comprenderme! xD

Annya Hiwatari: BUUUAAAA ¡Perdieron los pumas! buaaa no te cambies de equipo buaaa buaaa... (patricia se recupera después de haberse tirado al piso a llorar)bueno, que bien que te haya gustado mi fic .., con gusto me dare una vuelta para ver tus fics de beyblade

vale : si vale... ¡me borraron el fic el viernes! un día antes de salir de vacaciones... pero bueno, como estoy en el CCH, solo tengo una semana de vacaciones (buaaa buaaa), pero bueno, me sirve para conectarme a escondidas de mi padre xD

Kainekito: yo no se por cual decidirme... ambas parejas me encantannnn T..T (hágase resaltar que odio las parejasMuxShyriu o ShakaxIkki¿entendido?...bueno,aunque nada que ver xD)... después de tanto meditarlo, prefiero a Mu con...¡descubranlo en este capitulo!

Musha: para ver con quien se quedo Mu, mira este capi xD

* * *

Mu no podía creerlo… ¿Por qué demonios Shaka lo estaba "_acosando_" de esa manera tan… ¡descarada?

¿Shaka…¿Qué estás haciendo…?-

¿Qué no te gusta?-le respondía el otro mientras seguía lamiéndole el pecho

Mu se sentía incomodo, trato de quitarse a Shaka de encima… ¡pero no podía! ó… ¿no quería?...

Shaka… quítate…-

no-

detente…-

¿por qué?-

por que… ¡yo estoy con Saga!-

¿y que?-

?Cómo que "y que"!... tú no tienes por que estar haciendo esto…-

¿Qué no te gusta?-le preguntaba el chico rubio, quien paraba un momento y dirigía una mirada se lo más seductora al chico

Mu se mordió el labio inferior… ¡el maldito de Shaka había dado en el clavo!... por más que intentara ocultarlo… una "espinita" del antiguo sentimiento hacia él todavía estaba enterrada profundamente en su corazón… dudaba en corresponderle al rubio, pues las consecuencias abordaban su mente en ese momento¿Cómo vería a Saga al día siguiente?... ¿que haría cuando se descubriera aquel desliz?..¿Qué…? …

Shaka notó la indecisión de Mu, estaba cayendo es sus redes, solo tendría que "convencerlo" un poco más, inmediatamente empezó a besarle el cuello… cosa que ponía más difícil la decisión del otro chico ¿ceder… o no ceder?... las acciones del rubio hacían más difícil la segunda opción… trato de quitárselo de encima una vez más, le quedaba un poco de cordura… pero cuando el otro chico besó sus labios, todo desapareció… ¿Quién diablos era Saga?... ¿Qué mas daba "probar" a Shaka un poco?... ¿Qué más daban las consecuencias?...

Se dejo llevar por los instintos y Shaka estaba de los más complacido al sentirse aceptado por aquellos labios…

………..

Ambos dormían placidamente uno junto al otro, Shaka soñaba con Mu… con su sonrisa, con sus mejillas color carmín… con su mirada inocente, pero a la ver seductora… ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta antes?... sin embargo, Mu no soñaba con él… el soñaba con alguien más… soñaba con la persona que se le había confesado en la regadera…soñaba con Saga… recordaba como se la habían pasado tan bien el día anterior, en XCARET… el paseo en balsa… el río subterráneo… la playa… la conciencia le reprocho… comparando los besos de Saga con los de Shaka, este último se quedaba corto…maldita sea… el remordimiento llego con una fuerza tremenda…

Despertó de repente con los ojos bañados en lagrimas… miro a su alrededor, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le hacia pensar que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, Shaka seguía dormido a su lado…, se sintió la peor basura que pudo haber existido en todo el mundo cuando lo vio, se levanto y se alejo completamente de él, avergonzado comenzó a vestirse y sin más en que pensar, salió rápidamente de ahí dando un portazo sin querer… el ruido hizo despertar a Shaka…

Se echo a correr por puro instinto, ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía… solo quería alejarse de Shaka… quería olvidarse de él… y quería abrazar a alguien, quería sentirse protegido, quería… ¡a Saga!..-Mu se paro en seco, las lagrimas seguían corriendo rápidamente por sus mejillas, se llevo una mano a la boca… las mismas preguntas que se había formulado antes volvían a su mente ¿Cómo vería a Saga?... ¿que haría cuando se descubriera aquel desliz?..¿Qué…?...

¡MU!-

El chico se sobresaltó asustado… al parecer sus ¿suplicas? Habían sido escuchadas… Saga se acercaba a él lentamente, al parecer el chico también se acababa de levantar…

¿te levantaste tan temprano?- le preguntaba, mientras disimuladamente bajaba la mirada y trataba de secarse las lagrimas, obviamente Saga lo notó, razón por la cual se acercó más rápidamente

¿Qué te pasa, Mu?-le preguntaba, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro… unos ojos enrojecidos lo miraron… no obtuvo repuesta

¿sucede algo malo?-

Saga lo miraba de verdad preocupado, Mu no pudo resistirse más y soltó el llanto mientras abrazaba a Saga con todas sus fuerzas…

Saga…Saga… Saga…-

El otro chico no sabía que decir, no sabía por que Mu estaba llorando

¿Por qué lloras¿Qué te pasa?... ¡contéstame que me estás preocupando!-

Mu se aferraba más y más a Saga… no quería dar ninguna explicación, solo quería estar en silencio junto con él… ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero sentido de la palabra "amar"… el remordimiento lo quemaba por dentro…

Saga comprendió que no era el momento de pedir explicaciones y le dio tiempo a Mu, acariciaba su cabellera mientras este seguía abrazándolo con fuerza… pasados unos minutos se tranquilizo…más ninguna palabra salió de su boca, su mirada se encontraba en el piso…

¡eh, Saga!-

2 chicos se acercaban, Shura y Aioria venían muy felices

¡a divina qué!-

¿Qué?

no… ¡adivínalo!-

¿pues que adivino? No se de lo que me van a hablar…-

ja, ja, ja-

Los chicos alcanzaron su misma distancia y, al ver a Mu con las mejillas mojadas, la sonrisa les desapareció de la cara, pues ambos pensaron que talvez él y Saga habían tenido una fuerte discusión…

_ejem_… este… te queríamos avisar que…_ ejem_… el hotel nos dio unos "pases" para ir a un club de playa… en la zona hotelera… y pues… te queríamos avisar… este…con permiso, nosotros ya nos vamos…-

Ambos se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado…

lástima-

Mu alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Saga

¿eh?-

que malo que ya nos tengamos que ir…este país me empezaba a gustar mucho-

si… a mi también…-

¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, antes de ir a desayunar?-

¡solos!-explotó Mu, avergonzándose un poco, no sería capaz de compartir la mesa con Shaka, estando Saga a su lado

bueno… vámonos… -

Y así, Mu y Saga salieron del hotel, recorriendo varias calles… Mu se sintió mejor o al menos… ya no_ tan _culpable pues la presencia de Saga lo reconfortaba…

Saga…-

¿dime?-

platícame…-

¿pues que quieres que te diga?-

no sé… cuéntame cualquier cosa… solo quiero escuchar tu voz… solo **tú **me reconfortas y solo** tú** me haces sentir…_ especial_…-Mu se aferro al hombro de este

Saga se halagó con el comentario del chico y empezó a decirle cosas sin sentido, Mu se relajaba con solo escuchar su voz… dieron unas vueltas y pasando un rato, se detuvieron a desayunar algo…

……….

Hacía mucho rato que Mu se había marchado… él seguía acostado en la cama, donde horas antes, ambos se habían entregado completamente uno al otro… sin embargo, Shaka también empezó a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos… en verdad se había equivocado al meterse con Mu, incluso el mismo se lo dijo… más no escucho, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era estar con él…

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de un brinco, se metió al baño y se lavo la cara…que tonto había sido, Mu se le había "insinuado" tantas veces y el nunca correspondía... si Saga no se le hubiera adelantado… en ese mismo momento estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Mu… maldijo mil veces su soledad y mil veces más al culpable de esta… Saga, rompiendo una que otra cosa…cuando se le paso el coraje se arreglo y salio del cuarto…1 piso más abajo se encontró a Afrodita con DeathMask, el primero quien sabe que cosas le decía al último, debía ser algo gracioso, por que DeathMask sonreía de vez en cuando y Afrodita lo miraba fascinado…decidió ignorarlos e ir al lobby del hotel, pero la voz de uno de ellos lo detuvo

¡eh, Shaka!-

El rubio se detuvo y volteó para mirarlos

¿Qué pasa?-

vamos a ir a la _zona hotelera_… a un club de playa… sin embargo, Mu y Saga no están… ¿los has visto?-

Escuchar ambos nombres lo hizo sobresaltar…

no, no los he visto…-contestaba secamente mientras seguía con su camino

bueno… lástima… si los ves, les avisas…-

Llego al lobby y suspiró mientras veía su alrededor, tenía que poner todo en claro… salió del hotel y empezó a dar vueltas a lo tonto por todas las calles de la ciudad… todo, todo, todo le recordaba a Mu ¡todo!... recordaba como sus ojos verdes le suplicaban seguir con aquel momento de placer… sus ruborizadas mejillas…

Aquel momento de lujuria y placer había quedado grabado en su mente a fuego vivo…Mu debía ser solo para él, le diría todo a Saga, para que este lo abandonara y lo dejara libre, así sin ningún compromiso, ambos estarían juntos…una sonrisa maléfica se le dibujo en la cara de solo pensar en tal plan…decidió regresar al hotel y en lobby se encontró con todos los demás, además lamentablemente tuvo el "placer" de ver la desagradable visión de Mu besando a Saga

Entraron al pequeño local, Mu ya tenía más _"relajada"_ la consciencia, cosa que Saga notó

¿ya te sientes mejor?-

si… creo que si…-

Ambos estuvieron largo rato desayunando, aunque Mu se tragaba toda la comida a la fuerza, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba "pasar a gusto" la comida, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, ideando la manera indicada de decirle a Saga, por que de todos modos se enteraría de su infidelidad…cuidando cada una de sus palabras, para tratar de no lastimarlo… se dio asco así mismo… tratar de no lastimarlo… estaba tan seguro que Saga explotaría y lo lastimaría en venganza, incluso podría matar a Shaka por toda la rabia que sentiría al verlo…la rabia, la tristeza, la decepción… que caros salieron esos instantes de "placer"…

ten-

Mu alzó la vista, Saga estaba enfrente de él y le ofrecía un poco de… yogurt de durazno… se dio tanto asco de si mismo y no pudo evitarlo, se llevo las manos a la boca y corrió al baño… vomitó por varios minutos…

Saga se sorprendió por la reacción de su compañero, de verdad, no comprendía que pasaba… ¿acaso había hecho algo malo¿mientras estuvo hablando a lo tonto hizo un comentario que lo molesto?... ¿que hizo?... ¿que hizo?... se estaba desesperando por no obtener alguna respuesta… ahora el se sentía culpable sin saber por qué… se sentó en la mesa y espero a que Mu regresará… debía explicarle varias cosas…pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y el tibetano regreso

Mu… tenemos que hablar-

si, Saga… tenemos que hablar… tengo que decirte algo… pero no aquí…-

esta bien, vámonos…-

El chico pago la cuenta y ambos salieron, Mu volvía a aferrarse a su brazo nuevamente…sin pensarlo se dirigieron al hotel…

Mu… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-

El otro chico suspiro… había llegado _la hora de la verdad _sin embargo, si iba a confesarse, no sería a la mitad de la calle, por ¿suerte? Había un parque cerca de ahí…lo tomó por la mano y se lo llevó a ese lugar, cuando llegaron se sentaron en los columpios, balanceándose ambos ligeramente…Saga no quitaba la vista de Mu, esperando que empezara a hablar…

Saga…-Mu comenzó a hablarle de forma suave y delicada, tardando un poco en hablar, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de decírselo- te tengo que explicar unas cosas… escúchame y por favor no me interrumpas…-

Saga se empezaba a asustar… ¿Qué había pasado?

ayer… cuando tú me dejaste en el cuarto… Shaka me despertó y –Mu se atragantaba con cada palabra que decía, sintiendo asco de sí mismo cada vez más- y… y…-

¿y qué?... ¿que paso Mu?-Saga ansiaba la respuesta ¡quería saber que pasaba!

y… y… trato de seducirme-Unas grandes lágrimas de culpa salieron de sus ojos, Saga sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… rogando que Mu no dijera lo que estaba a punto de decirle- y… y… nos acostamos…-

Saga se levantó bruscamente del columpio, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, miraba al cielo, tratando de contener las lágrimas de coraje que querían escaparse de sus ojos…estuvo a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y maldecir tanto a Shaka como a Mu… ambos se burlaron de sus sentimientos…sin embargo, seguía escuchando la quebradiza voz de Mu

se que hice mal… incluso puedes lastimarme, si quieres… merezco ser tratado como la peor basura del mundo… pero déjame decirte esto… yo te amo… te amo… ¡te amo!... maldita sea… el remordimiento no me deja en paz…Saga, por favor…. Dime algo… ¡hazme algo¡Mátame a golpes, si tú quieres! Pero dime algo… por favor…-

Saga no pudo evitarlo… unas lágrimas de coraje escaparon de sus ojos, mientras volteaba y veía a Mu derramando lágrimas de ¿dolor¡Que va¡Si se la ah de ver pasado muy bien ese momento!... tenía tantas ganas de lastimarlo, de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que lo quemaba por dentro… bruscamente lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo

¿POR QUÉ¡DIME POR QUE!... –

por que… a mi… me gustaba Shaka… pero cuando tú me dijiste lo que sentías, lo olvide…pero-

no por completo… ¿verdad?-

Saga empezaba a lastimarlo… la fuerza con la que lo zarandeaba era tremenda, seguramente le dejaría unas marcas horribles… pero no le importaba, bien lo tenía merecido…no oponía alguna fuerza…Saga se desesperaba por esto… quería ver a Mu suplicándole que lo soltarÂ?quería verlo sufrir!…pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse a sí mismo… soltó a Mu… se sentía una bestia… ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos de furia?... miró los brazos de Mu, tenían grandes marcas… se sintió aún peor, envolvió a Mu entre sus brazos

Mu… perdóname…-ahora, sus lágrimas eran iguales a las de Mu… eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento…

no, Saga… tú perdóname… yo soy el culpable… tú no has hecho nada malo…-

¿cómo que no he hecho "nada malo"?... ¡te lastime! Mira nada más tus brazos-

el dolor físico no se compara nada al dolor emocional que te he causado, Saga… perdóname…-Mu correspondió al abrazo de Saga-te amo, Saga… nunca me cansare de decírtelo… te amo…por favor, no me dejes solo… no me dejes-

Las súplicas de Mu lo lastimaban cada vez más… no lo dejaría sufrir… nunca lo abandonaría por nada del mundo… ya se las arreglaría con Shaka después… con una mano, lo tomó por el mentón y le alzo la cara, una vez más vio esos ojos esmeraldas enrojecidos…

no llores, Mu… veo que estás arrepentido y yo también lo estoy… te perdono…-

Y sin decir más, ambos se besaron, la intensidad con la que se ansiaba uno al otro hizo que ambos olvidaran las malas acciones del otro…tras 5 ¿cortos? Minutos, se separaron… ambos seguían con las mejillas mojadas, así que Mu limpió primero las mejillas de Saga, para después limpiar las suyas…Saga le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el hotel…

……………

En el lobby del hotel

Todos los santos dorados llevaban sus maletas, esa misma noche partirían a Grecia…

¡rápido¿Quién falta?...-un desesperado Shura les gritaba desde el lobby

solo faltan Mu, Saga y Shaka…-le respondió Aioria

Justamente en ese momento, Mu y Saga hacen acto de aparición, Shura va a reprimirlos

¡rápido¡Vallan por sus maletas!... tenemos que dejarlas encargadas, en lo que llegamos del "club de playa", como a las 6:00, apenas nos dará tiempo de cenar y de ir al aeropuerto a arreglar todo el papeleo de los boletos, así a las 9:30 estaremos abordando el avión hacia Grecia... –

Ambos asintieron y obedecieron, subieron juntos hasta la habitación de cada uno y recogieron sus cosas, Mu (para apresurar las cosas y evitar más retrasos) acomodo las cosas de Shaka en su respectiva maleta y así, ambos bajaron al lobby, donde Shura tenía los ataques de crisis, por que no había rastro de Shaka y el camión que los llevaría especialmente, estaría a punto de partir… Mu veía divertido la escena, mientras sentía su mano entrelazada con la de Saga, le dio un pequeño tirón, haciendo que Saga volteara, rápidamente le robo un beso…

Justamente el rubio iba entrando al lobby, topándose con tal "romántica" escena…

¡SHAKA!-gritaba Shura

¿Qué?-

ya casi nos dejaba el autobús, gracias a ti…-

¿Por qué?-

¡quedamos en ir a un club de playa!...¡hoy!-

¡nosotros le avisamos!-decía de repente Afrodita, quien estaba abrazado de DeathMask

no importa ya… ¡ve por tus cosas!-le apresura el caballero de capricornio-¡anda!

Shaka solo asintió, desde que había llegado, no se quitaba de vista a la "feliz" pareja…sintió tantas ganas de arrebátale a Saga el cuerpo de Mu, de besarlo ahí… en su cara… de gritarle que horas antes Mu le suplicaba que lo hiciera suyo, de presumirle que había tomado a Mu… incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero fue el propio Mu quien se separo de Saga y se acercó a él, solo le dijo un –toma- mientras le daba su maleta, inmediatamente regresaba con Saga…

¡bueno¡Ya vámonos!-

Shura los apresuraba, todos subieron al camión empujándose unos a otros…Saga, Mu, Camus y Milo rápidamente se "aperraron" los últimos lugares, para no ser molestados, mientras ambas parejas demostraban su amor… Shaka veía con ojos llenos de ira como Saga acariciaba la mejilla de Mu y como este empezaba a reírse como un tonto… dirigió su mirada a otro lado, por que sería capaz de cometer un gran error…

Tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar al dichoso club de playa, se extrañaron al ver varios camiones con el logo de MTV, Shura y Aioria los guiaban emocionados

¡por aquí!-

Todos siguieron sus pasos y justamente, cuando Shura y Aioria entregaban los "pases"…vieron horrorizados que el mugre lugar era un club de playa para ¡los sprigbreakers!


	5. ¡PROBLEMAS! ¡PROBLEMAS!

Kainekito: aja, ja, ja, ja, ja xD jurame que lloraste, por que no me la creo xD, aunque bueno, te comprendo, yo tambien lloro por leer algunos fics y tambien me dicen que soy una exagerada ú.ù, en fin...¿que le vamos a hacer?... xD y ¿Saga que hara con Shaka? mmm... buena pregunta xD y tienes razón nada tontos Milo, Camus, Saga y Mu xD...por cierto, Afrodita y su Maski-chan tendrán una aparición estelar en este capitulo xD

vale : yo si seguire comiendo yogurt de durazno para lo que me resta de vida xD, tambien comere de coco y de manzana mmmm :-) ¡que ricos! xD en fin, lo de meterme en internet a escondidas de mi familia... se lo debo a mi hermana xD

luna-wood: si Saga y Shaka arreglaran cuentas con el carnerito en el sig. capitulo xD, ja ja ja, ninguno de los 2 se la va a acabar, soy bien maldita y capaz que dejo a ambos como el perro de las dos tortas... aunque este sera solo de una xP (que babosadas digo, en serio... lo que provoca el internet xD) y bueno, hablando de los Pumas, espero que ganen contra el Santos, por que si no, ni donde meter la cara de verguenza ú.ù...ah! tambien quiero que ganen en la liga de concacaf...mmm ¿como se llama? ah quien sabe! solo espero que ganen :-) xD (ni yendo bailar a chalma, ja, ja, ja xD)

Musha: neeeeelllll no te dejes Shaka neeeeelllll no te dejes! neeeelllll xD ah ya me re emocione! xD ja, ja, ja, bueno :-) el destino del carnero todavía no se revela, quien sabe, capaz que al final termina con Shaka ahhhh sería muy romantico xD(suspiro)

a-grench: enserio, no es para tanto xD, tengo capitulos más ñoños que ese xD, bueno, mejor me callo y espero que te guste este :-)

Annya Hiwatari: este... ja, ja, ja xD, bueno¡no te cambies de equipo!o.ó ok? o.ó, un fan apoya a su equipo en las buenas y en las malas -ajá si, yo casi entierro mi cabeza al enterarme que perdieron contra el america... maldita sea ¿que le pasa a Marrioni? na'mas se lastimo la pata (rodilla xD) y todo su talento se fue a #"& y al contrario, Kikin se fue con el cruz asul y el mugroso equipo es uno de los mejores, pero bueno, recordare una de las porras que le cantaron cuando jugaron Cruz AzulxPumas, ahí les va:-)-

chin... tu madre Kikin

nos cambiaste por unos pesos

dejaste al campeón

para cargar puros bultos de cemento

aaahhh (suspiro) bueno, ya me re'quete aleje del tema principal...¿en que ibamos? ah, sí...esto no se acaba y Mu todavía no decide ah si que talvez obtengamos un final requete inesperado xD) y cambiando completamente del tema, chale, la muerte del Papa fue algo re'triste :-(, yo me entere como a las 2 de la tarde, cuando estaba escuchando la radio y la mera verdad, el sabado no me gusto nadita, por cierto, el día del entierro ¡va a ver un eclipse de sol!)

Lucy Oraki : ah gracias, gracias xD, ya ven que ni me tarde en subir este capi, se los dejo y espero que les guste :-)

* * *

8 Santos dorados veían con un poco de decepción el lugar… estaba saturado de "gringos y gringas", unos bailando (había un DJ), otros en el mar…otros surfeando (había una piscina de olas artificiales y al parecer había una competencia de surf), otros en el "snack bar", otros asoleándose…al parecer, solo Shura y Aioria estaban fascinados… sin embargo, ambos notaron que sus compañeros no se movían de la entrada

¿Qué les pasa?-

Afrodita con un ligero "tic" en el ojo, le respondió un poco molesto

¿este es su magnifico "club de playa"?-

si-

¡que horror!... yo no quiero estar rodeado de puros mugrosos oxigenados… ¡racistas!-les reprochaba, mientras mentalmente buscaba más características negativas

ay Afrodita, solo tú protestas, a los demás les gusto el lugar ¿verdad?-respondía Shura, quien los miraba con "cara de niño lindo", todos se limitaron a verlo con ojos asesinos…

Bueno, ya ni para que molestarse, nos vamos dentro de unas horas, así que disfruten… además pueden comer y beber todo lo que quieran, es gratis…-le respondía Aioria, tratando de ayudar a su compinche

Ni modo, todos tuvieron que resignarse… guardaron sus cosas y cada quien se fue a donde quiso, Milo y Camus se fueron a bailar, Afrodita y DeathMask fueron al snack bar, Aioria y Shura quisieron competir en la mugre alberquita, Aldebarán se fue a asolear mientras terminaba de leer su libro, Saga y Mu se cambiaron y fueron a la playa y Shaka estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero una tipa lo abordó, pidiéndole unos minutos de su tiempo, para grabar un comercial (recuerden que esta MTV xD)

DeathMask comía una hamburguesa mientras Afrodita bebía una malteada de fresa, este último no dejaba de ver a una tipa "gringa" con ojos asesinos… la tipa esta no dejaba de ver descaradamente a DeathMask desde que habían llegado, este ni en cuenta, o al menos eso aparentaba…

¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó al fin mientras terminaba de masticar…

¿Cómo que "que me pasa"?-le respondía bufando

ay Afrodita, a mi no me engañas… a ver ¿ahora quien me esta viendo?-le respondía DeathMask mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien sin ningún disimulo

¡si serás descarado DeathMask!...-le reprochaba el otro chico dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

¡ay cabrón!... ¡eso si me dolió!-

pues a ver si así aprendes…. Mugre cangrejo-

mugre pescado-le respondía el otro en tono de broma mientras se sobaba el hombro

crustáceo maldito-

pescado apestoso- le respondía, haciendo enojar al otro chico, cosa que le encantaba (era algo sádico, pero muy cariñoso… a su modo, claro está)

¡ay¡Odio que me llames así, maldito cangrejo!-chillaba Afrodita, mientras le daba otro puñetazo en el otro hombro

¡ay!-DeathMask se quejo, pero casi inmediatamente empezó a reírse

¿de que te ríes¿Quieres otro?-

DeathMask le sonreía –si- le respondió (ahora hasta masoquista salió), pero el guardián de piscis en vez de obedecerle y darle otro chingadazo, lo tomo por la cara y lo besó por un momento

es lo que me encanta de ti… maldito cangrejo sadomasoquista-le dijo mientras lo soltaba

¿Qué?-

eso… que seas un maldito cangrejo sadomasoquista-le respondía mientras volvía a besarlo… no tenía nada que envidiarle a Mu… el amaba a DeathMask aunque este fuera un ¿poco? Frío… no lo cambiaría por nada y sabía también que DeathMask tampoco lo dejaría, aunque no por eso, dejaría de ser celoso…

Metros más atrás, la rubia que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a DeathMask, se puso celosa… una amiga pecosa se le acercó…

tómala….Hilary, Ja, ja, ja…ya se te escapo el chico… mira que hasta gay salió…-

cállate Katy, ya verás como ese chico será mío… lo devolveré a el "buen camino"-le respondía la rubia mientras ideaba un plan para quedarse con él…

……..

En cambio Shura y Aioria tenían otra suerte, al parecer ya se habían hecho amigos de varios springbraikers, quienes los felicitaban por sus hazañas al dominar la tabla, estos se sentían halagados e incluso bromeaban con ellos…

Camus y Milo hacían lujo de sus dotes de baile, si los habían descalificado del concursillo ese, era por que no se les daba eso de bailar mientras se besaban, pero los 2 eran muy buenos, incluso ya se había formado un circulo alrededor de ellos, todos en la pista de baile querían verlos, cosa que a ambos les encantaba y les animaba…

Aldebarán seguía leyendo feliz su libro de "El Perfume", justamente estaba leyendo la parte en donde iban a ejecutar a Jean-Baptiste Grenioulle en la ciudad de Grasse por haber matado a 25 mujeres… cuando fue interrumpido por alguien…

Hola Aldebarán, perdón por interrumpir tu lectura…-

ah…hola, Shaka… no te preocupes¿Qué pasa?-respondía mientras seguía en su lectura

necesito pedirte un favor….-le decía el rubio, cuando vio algo interesante o más bien a alguien interesante que se acercaba a la barra, se paro de repente- pensándolo mejor…más tarde Aldebarán, nos vemos en unos momento y sin decir más se fue

Aldebarán no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo…

……………

Mu y Saga se cambiaron, atravesaron la pista de baile y fueron a la playa… la arena era blanca y estaba llena de conchas, pero no decidieron entrar inmediatamente al mar, se sentaron en la arena y empezaron a admirar el paisaje (bueno, en realidad veían todas las pendejadas que estaban haciendo los gringos, que mejor ni les digo, por que solo en mencionárselas, me hago 15 paginas…), ambos estaban de lo más divertidos, Saga iba a decirle un comentario gracioso a Mu, volteo a mirarlo pero no pudo evitar ver las marcas que tenía en sus brazos, marcas que él mismo había causado tiempo antes, Mu sintió su mirada y volteo… Saga lo veía con ojos tristes…

¿te pasa algo, Saga?-

Este solo cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar, mientras decía entrecortadamente -"perdóname… no debía…" –, Mu comprendió a lo que se refería

ya, Saga… ya paso…. Ya te perdone y tú ya me perdonaste… ¿para que seguir lastimándonos por cosas del pasado?... ya no tiene caso…-

pero yo…yo… no debía…-

Mu lo abrazó

ya Saga… no me vallas a salir que también eres un masoquista, como DeathMask…-

El otro chico se rió a lo bajo y también lo abrazo…

muy bien, Mu-

¡Vamos a nadar!... tal vez ya no volvamos nunca al caribe, no quiero desperdiciar la última oportunidad de entrar al bello mar…-

Saga sonrió y se separo de él, lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos entraron lentamente al mar, había un tramo como de 2 metros en donde la arena estaba llena de pedazos de concha, cosa que dificultaba la caminata… cuando pasaron esa molesta zona, el agua ya les llegaba a la cintura, estuvieron largo rato pasando y evitado olas, pero hubo una en donde el pobre de Mu no calculó bien la fuerza de una y en vez de atravesarla por debajo del agua decidió saltarla… grave error… cuando Saga (quien si la había atravesado por debajo del agua) miró a su alrededor, vio un enmarañada cabello lila sobresalir casi al inicio de la playa, pero inmediatamente ¡zaz! Unas tres olas seguiditas rompieron justamente en donde él estaba, revolcándolo hasta la arena…Saga por más que trato, no pudo evitar reírse (1) aunque como buen novio fue a ver a su querubín…

Mu casi se había tragado unos 2 litros de pura agua salada, estaba tose y tose, tratando de escupir un poco de toda el agua que se había tragado, cuando vio a Saga venir (con una expresión de lo más divertido en la cara) su primer impulso fue cerrar sus manos en la arena y aventársela a Saga en la cara… estaba demasiado "ardido" para aguantar comentarios graciosos…

¡IDIOTA!- le dijo, antes de salir corriendo de lo más enojado (1)

¿Qué?-Saga se quedo boquiabierto ante la actitud de Mu- ¿Qué?... ¿que paso?... ¡MU!... no espera, no me ¡malinterpretes!... ¡espera!- demasiado tarde… Mu ya se había ido… sintió un coraje repentino y lo único que hizo fue dar a una patada al suelo maldiciendo a la idiota ola y así mismo…

Al primer lugar en donde se le ocurrió ir fue al "snack bar" para pedir algo dulce, en verdad se había tragado mucho agua y le había lastimado la garganta, vio a Afrodita y a DeathMask (el primero estaba que echaba chispas) platicando con una rubia de reojo, él pidió una piña colada sin alcohol y se sentó al lado de la rubia… no tardó mucho en ser abordado por otro rubio quien descaradamente enfrente de TODOS le plantó un beso en los labios, inmediatamente se separó pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que empujo a la rubia de al lado, quien derramo toda su bebida encima de Afrodita. Mu iba a disculparse, pero cuando vio, Afrodita ya se estaba agarrando a golpes a la pobre tipa y sin darse cuenta, Shaka lo había agarrado de la muñeca y se lo llevaba a quien sabe donde por la fuerza…

¡suéltame!-

espera…. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante-

Mu trago saliva… ¿de que tenían que hablar?... lo único que vio antes de quedar encerrado en quien sabe donde con Shaka, fueron a varios miembros de seguridad correr en dirección de la barra

…………..

Afrodita y DeathMask seguían hablando de… nada interesante (xD)…. Más bien, Afrodita no quería dejar solo a DeathMask por que sabía muy bien que la tipa esta se le iba a "aventar" inmediatamente que el descuidara su "territorio"… disimuladamente observaba a la tipa que NO dejaba de mirarlos, pero que tenía una animada conversación con una chica pecosa…

¿entonces que Hilary?... ¿si vas a aplicar tu plan "A"?-

si… Katy, ya vera ese chico va a ser mío, mira ahorita veraz…-y sin decir más, la rubia se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban DeathMask y Afrodita

Hola chicos- los saludó, mientras se sentaba al lado y pedía una piña colada (con alcohol), ninguno le contesto- ah, no son de por aquí… ¿verdad?-

tú tampoco lo eres-le contesto Afrodita de manera cortante

ah… ja, ja, ja, ja (risita nerviosa)- no me refería a eso, yo decía que no son por aquí en el sentido de que no son americanos… "springbraikers"-

¿springbraikers? Nunca… la cultura "gringa" es la más deplorable…-

¿"gringa"?... solo así nos llaman los mexicanos, ustedes no lo son…tienen rasgos más finos… más "europeos"…-

bueno, procedemos de Grecia, si es lo que quieres saber-le contesto DeathMask en un tono de "mugre mosca muerta"

ah… ja, ja, ja, ja (risita tonta)- no sabia que los griegos fueran… tan… ¿Cómo se dice?... tan… amables-les comentó la tipa en un tono sarcástico-pero bueno…-

Afrodita y DeathMask solo hicieron un gesto tipo: "a nosotros no nos importa lo que digas, vieja idiota"

¿son pareja?-

Ambos asintieron e inclusive Afrodita se acerco más a DeathMask haciendo un gesto de superioridad

lastima, tú eres muy guapo-(se dirigía a DeathMask, mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente)- ¿Por qué no bailamos? Tal vez te enseñe un truco buenísimo

Sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto en Afrodita, quien la miraba con ojos asesinos, se levantó de su lugar para reclamarle su atrevimiento, pero justamente en ese momento, la chica le tiró a ¿propósito? La bebida…

¡ay… ups!-le dijo con un tono infantil-discúlpame, no fue intencional-

Afrodita se quedo boquiabierto, tratando de limpiarse un poco la cara y, aprovechando su descuido, la tipa agarró a DeathMask por la cara y empezó a besarlo

¡AH!... ¡MALDITA PIRUJA ASQUEROSA!-

¡PUM!... eso fue un espectáculo, Afrodita le dio 2 puñetazos tan fuertes que la pobre chica salió volando, pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de descansar, por que inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba ella y la agarro de las greñas, levantándola hasta ponerla a su misma altura -¡MALDITA GRINGA IDIOTA!... ¿PENSASTE QUE PODRÍAS COQUETEAR CON MI NOVIO SIN QUE TE PASARA ALGO?... PUES YA VISTE QUE NO¡MALDITA ZORRA!-y sin más¡PUM! Le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz (claro la tipa volvió a salir volando) y cuando llegó al piso, le empezó a dar unas patadas en el estomago tan duras, pero tan duras, que de puro milagro a la tipa no se le destruyó un órgano interno y Afrodita hubiera seguido toda la tarde, pero justamente unos 10 guardias de seguridad se le fueron encima tratando de calmarlo, este empezó a forcejear y se libro fácilmente de 4

¡DEJENME!... ¡LE TENGO QUE MOSTRAR A ESA MISERABLE QUE TODOS TIENES LIMITES!... ¡SUELTENME!-Afrodita seguía forcejeando, pero se le ocurrió voltear y ver el rostro de uno de los guardias- ¡AY PAPITO!... ¿si me llevan a la cárcel… tú me vigilas?-grave error por que se descuido una vez más y entre los 6 guardias lo sometieron y se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde, los 4 vencidos fueron a ver a la pobre chica que seguía en el piso inconsciente…. DeathMask estaba en un rincón con la boca abierta… se sintió alagado pues nunca pensó que Afrodita fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas solo por él… se echo a correr para ver que pasaría con Afrodita…

……………..

La puerta se cerró detrás de él

Shaka… ¿en donde estamos?-

sshh-

no, nada de sshh¿Dónde estamos?-(tono serio)

estamos en el baño, Mu….-

¿Qué quieres, Shaka?...-

quiero que te quedes conmigo, Mu… deja a Saga, él no te ama…-Shaka lo miraba con sus hermosísimos ojos azules, estuvo muy tentado a decirle sí, pero sería un mal golpe a Saga, de su parte…

claro que no, Shaka… lo nuestro se acabo… olvídalo…-Mu le dio la espalda a Shaka, evitando esa mirada que tanto le enloquecía…

claro que no, Mu-Shaka abrazó a Mu por detrás, ocasionándole un ligero estremecimiento a este último-dime que ya olvidaste mis besos, mis caricias… ¿ya lo olvidaste?-el rubio seguía debilitándole la voluntad, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, Mu quería resistirse… ¡pero no podía!... ¡no podía!... ese hombre, al igual que Saga, lo enloquecía… se mordió el labio inferior… no podía separarse de él, no quería separarse de él… ¡pero debía hacerlo!...quien sabe de donde saco la voluntad, pero lo hizo…

¿Qué te pasa, Mu?... ¿Por qué te separaste de mí?... ¿Qué no me amas?...-

no, Shaka… no te amo… yo al que amo es a… Saga, por favor, déjame en paz… ya no me molestes y lo digo por tu bien, Saga es tan capaz de romperte toda la cara si sigues acosándome-

no le tengo miedo a Saga… no me importa contra quien me deba enfrentar, pero nunca te dejare, Mu…-

Shaka, no seas tonto, enserio… déjame en paz, olvídate de mi…-

¿tú te vas a olvidar de mí?-

Mu se quedo callado mirando el piso

¡ahí esta!... tú también me amas…-

no es eso…tal vez me cueste olvidarte, pero lo haré…-

Fue ahora Shaka quien se quedo sin palabras, sin embargo, (pasado un rato), siguió hablándole

¿estás seguro?... ¿crees que Saga pueda rellenar mi "hueco" en tú corazón?-

ya basta, Shaka-(explotó Mu de repente)- ya me cansé de decírtelo… si tú quieres seguir con esto, pues órale, como vas… solo atente a las consecuencias…ya estoy hasta la coronilla que no me hagas caso, te repito y te repito… pero al parecer hablo con una pared…-

Shaka lo miró con ojos serenos y sin darle la oportunidad de seguir hablando, tomo a Mu por la cintura y empezó a besarlo, ponía tanto esfuerzo en resistirse, sin embargo no pudo, correspondió al beso con la misma locura y pasión de Shaka… estuvieron a punto de volver a hacer lo mismo que en el hotel, pero nuevamente Mu se separó, oponiéndose completamente a su voluntad…

basta, Shaka…adiós-

Mu abrió la puerta y casi le da un ataque cardiaco… Saga ¡estaba ahí!-

……….

Pero que imbecil… seguía repitiéndose a si mismo, Mu se enojo con él por una estupidez… bueno, tal vez no tenía por que burlarse de su _"querubín" _pero la verdad, la ola se lo revolcó bien bonito…-ja, ja, ja, ja… ya Saga no seas idiota, deja de pensar en eso y ve a buscar a Mu-pensó

Saga se levantó y camino hasta la entrada del "club de playa", trato de buscar a Mu, más no lo vio… una bola de curiosos que gritaban "¡dale, dale!" estaban haciendo un circulo, alrededor de quien sabe que cosa, y pues como la curiosidad mató al gato, Saga no pudo resistirse y observar… se quedo con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que Afrodita golpeará tan… ¿bien? A una tipa (xD) pero bueno, la verdad no le importaba lo que Afrodita hiciera o dejara de hace, camino un poco y siguió buscando a Mu, tal vez se había ido a esconder… el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: el baño. Se dirigió inmediatamente a ese lugar, nunca pensó que justo al momento de llegar¡Mu le abriera la puerta!... pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió (enojo) fue que no estuviera solo, Shaka estaba con él… era momento de arreglar cuentas…-

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me gustaría saber ¿les gusta en la forma en la que se los presento? O sea… en la forma que esta estructurada xD, esa relación de pasado-presente-pasado-presente…. Este… soy pésimo para explicar… bueno, espero que me hayan entendido xD

(1) vamos, todos nos hemos reído cuando alguien ha sido revolcado por el mar al menos una vez y claro todos nos enojamos si se burlan de nosotros xD


	6. Huyendo de aqui

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ…?-le grito Saga en tono autoritario a Mu- ¿Y QUÉ HACES CON ESTE…?

Mu estaba más pálido que una vela no contestó, Shaka salió a la defensiva poniéndose en medio

¡oye no le hables en ese tono…!-

¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON ÉL NO CONTIGO…!-

¡NO ME IMPORTA…! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HABLES DE TAL MODO-Los ojos de Shaka brillaron con furia

S-S…Shaka… este… déjalo así…- dijo tímidamente Mu, tocando su hombro

El rubio dudo y lo miró, se creo un momento de tensión. Saga al ver la "escenita" tuvo un arranque de furia y no aguanto más, le dio un puñetazo de eso que "hasta a mi me dolió", haciendo que Shaka literalmente volará unos 2 metros y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente,

Mu quedo horrorizado y fue hacía donde estaba el inerte cuerpo del rubio-¡Saga…¿Qué has hecho…?-

Pero Saga no dijo nada y no se detuvo ahí, caminó hasta donde estaban los dos y de un brusco empujón aventó a Mu (que fue a dar un metro más para allá) y siguió golpeando a Shaka que solo emitía quejidos por cada golpe

¡SAGA YA DEJALO…!- gritaba Mu, mientras trataba inútilmente de parar a Saga, estaba tan concentrado en su labor de "golpear a Shaka" que no escuchaba, el otro ya casi veía estrellitas, como pudo, Mu logró hacer que Saga se levantará y dejará en paz a Shaka por unos momentos

¡POR QUE HACES ESTO!- le reclamaba mientras señalaba el cuerpo del otro en el piso- ¿POR QUÉ LO GOLPEASTE…?

¿QUÉ HACÍAS TÚ CON ÉL?-

pues… solo estábamos hablando….-

¡ENSERIO¡NO ME DIGAS!-dijo Saga sarcásticamente- ¿CREES QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL…?-

¿por qué dices eso…?-

¡SI YA SE ACOSTARON UNA VEZ¿POR QUÉ NO HACERLO DE NUEVO?... DIGO… COMO YO SOY UN IDIOTA QUE NUNCA SE ENTERA DE NADA…-

¿eso… es… lo que piensas… de mí?-

¿QUÉ…¿SI PIENSO QUE ERES UN TRAIDOR Y NO DUDARÁS EN HACERLO DE NUEVO…?... SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO…-

Mu se quedó sorprendido, esas palabras habían tenido un efecto más doloroso que cien mil puñetazos juntos… unas pequeñísimas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

Shaka, (quien ya se había recuperado un poco), no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados… tomo un poco de impulso y le dio un puñetazo a Saga, logrando voltearle la cara y tirarlo al piso donde no le dio la oportunidad de levantarse, pues se coloco encima de él, justo como el otro le había hecho lo mismo hace rato, y empezó a golpearlo….Mu se quedo paralizado, no sabía que hacer pues tenía una mezcla terrible de tristeza y euforia… pero no por eso iba a dejar que esos dos se mataran a golpes…como pudo, tomo a Shaka por la cintura y lo obligo a incorporarse, segundos después, Saga también se levanto para seguir con eso, sin embargo, Mu abrazó a Shaka de tal forma que era imposible golpear al rubio… las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Saga todavía estaba cegado por la furia y Mu lo miraba con tristeza pero con determinación…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó a Mu dándole un brusco tirón que lo hizo azotar unos cuantos metros, la pelea "a puño limpio" entre él y Shaka continuo, pero ya no dentro del lugar, si no que ambos salieron estrepitosamente hacía afuera, donde seguían muchos curiosos por la pelea que se había dado entre Afrodita y una "gringa", casi atraídas por un imán, las miradas se posaron en los dos cuerpos que rodaban en el piso, tratando de mantener el control de la pelea, si con Afrodita necesitaron a varios guardas, para controlar a esos dos necesitaron casi dos docenas de personas…Mu salió y vio toda la "escenita": dientes y sangre de guaruras volando por todos lados, Shaka y Saga siguiendo con su salvaje pelea, casi dos docenas de curiosos formando un circulo gritando miles de cosas, se dio varias palmadas en la cara, tratando de comprender un poco el comportamiento de ambos, pero simplemente no podía…se acercó más

Tras varios minutos de forcejeo, los guardias lograron controlar a Shaka y a Saga, les pusieron unas esposas en las muñecas, para evitar "accidentes" y se los llevaron, Mu los vio alejarse y estuvo a punto de seguirlos, cuando un chico rubio, delgaducho y algo tonto, dijo: valla…_ los griegos si que son unos imbéciles, _Mu sintió tanto coraje que le dio un codazo al chico en las costillas, para después echarse a correr y alcanzar a esos dos…

………..

¿ustedes que hacen aquí…?-preguntaba Afrodita algo sorprendido, sentado en un pequeño banquito cuando vio entrar a Shaka y a Saga al cuarto "_donde se calmaban los ánimos" _

Ninguno contesto, solo se limitaron a verse con odio mutuo, Afrodita (al ver a Shaka con un labio roto, a Saga con una ceja rota y ambos con sus rostros todos hinchados) supuso lo más lógico: se habían agarrado a golpes, suspiró algo resignado y miro a un punto vago en el piso…

Mu se encontró con Death Mask afuera de la oficina encargada de la "seguridad", el pobre cangrejo daba vueltas en círculos todo desesperado

¡Death Mask!-

(El chico salio del limbo)

¿eh…?... ¿Mu¿Qué paso?... ¿por que llegaron Shaka y Saga esposados…?-

larga historia- respondía el borrego, la verdad no quería sacar "los trapitos al sol" con todo el asunto del trío amoroso Saga x Mu x Shaka, de su infidelidad ni de nada por el estilo- ¿Dónde puedo preguntar por ellos…?-

Death Mask hizo un gesto con la cabeza

ahí dentro…-

Mu entro al lugar indicado, el cuarto solo tenía un escritorio, un póster en la pared y una puerta de metal en la parte de atrás, varios "guaruras" estaban siendo atendidos por algunos médicos, el encargado de seguridad estaba que echaba humo por la boca¿cómo era que todo es problemote ocurriera…?

disculpe…-(pregunto tímidamente, pues el encargado estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios)- ¿qué…¿Dónde están los chicos… que se acaban de pelear…?-

El oficial lo miro con rudeza y parecía un loco maniático-¿usted es responsable de esto…?-

pues… algo…si-

¿sabe cuántas consecuencias va a traer esto…?-

Mu negó con la cabeza

¡MUCHISIMAS! –

"si eso ya lo sé"-pensó Mu para si mismo, el tipo le gritaba cosas y cosas, sin embargo el no escuchaba nada, se encerraba en sus pensamientos ¿qué es lo que haría ahora con Saga y Shaka?... el primero no quería verlo en pintura y el otro seguía insistiendo y presionándolo, el oficial notó que no lo pelaba así que de un movimiento brusco lo jaloneo del brazo

¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO…?-

Mu se enojo por tal atrevimiento y se soltó de la presión del otro

¡OIGAME! A mi nadie me jalonea… y menos un oficial de quinta como usted-decía si pensar, pero cuando finalizó la frase se llevo las manos a la boca había cometido un terrible error -¡ah!... no¡perdón, perdóneme no fue mi intención ofenderlo…-

El guardia lo miro de pies a cabeza, no parecía muy "contento" con la disculpa, Mu siguió

perdóneme… lo que pasa es que estoy m-muy nervioso…y pues ellos…-

¿los quiere ver…?-interrumpió el otro

Mu asintió poniendo su mejor cara de angustia

muy bien, sígame…-decía mientras tomaba unas llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta, Mu obedeció y entro con él, la puerta solo era la entrada de un largo pasillo de cuartos que tenían unas pequeñas ventanas (si algo así como unas celdas), el señor abrió un cuarto y dejo a Mu pasar para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Afrodita lo fue a recibir (pensando que era alguien más)

¡Maski-chan!- le gritó mientras ya casi se le aventaba encima, pero a ver que era "solo Mu", se detuvo –ah…- suspiró resignado-¿Dónde esta mi Maski-chan, Mu…?-

Al escuchar ese nombre, Shaka y Saga voltearon inmediatamente, Mu los miraba a cada uno por turnos, pasaba su mirada (algo melancólica) de Saga a Shaka para pasarla de nuevo a Saga y después a Shaka y así sucesivamente, esto molesto a Saga ¿Qué fregados tenía que andarle viendo al otro…? se giró, dándole la espalda a Mu, este último sintió empequeñecer su corazón, recordó por escasos segundos las palabras de Saga, que resonaron con fuerza en su interior _–"¿QUÉ…¿SI PIENSO QUE ERES UN TRAIDOR Y NO DUDARÁS EN HACERLO DE NUEVO…?... SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO…"-_pero tenía que explicarle tantas cosas… no quería perderlo… se acercó hasta él y se puso enfrente de él, con cariño acarició una de sus mejillas, sin embargo el otros respondió al gesto volteándose bruscamente…

S-Saga…-susurró tratando de acercar su mano una vez más a aquel rostro…

NO ME TOQUES… ALEJATE DE MÍ…-

Saga…-Mu lo miró con tristeza, pero no tenía por que reclamarle por su comportamiento, él tenía todo el derecho de tratarlo como la peor basura del mundo por su comportamiento…

No se como dejas que este idiota te trate así, Mu…-

La voz de Shaka resonó en el cuarto, no fue precisamente un grito pero logró hacer eco en el corazón de ellos dos, Mu poco a poco encontró la mirada del rubio que lo veía algo desesperado

Shaka…- susurró, éste se acercó poco a poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de él

Mu… ¿Por qué…puedes amarlo a él… y no a mí?-le preguntaba pausadamente, Mu se sintió todavía peor, que cruel jugada había sido jugar con el corazón de ellos dos… primero lastimo a Saga acostándose con Shaka y luego lastimó a Shaka, dándole alas que no tenía

¡Dita-chan!-

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y Afrodita fue a colgarse del cuello de su adorado Maski-chan

¡cangrejito…!-

¡Dita-chan!-decía el otro mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un besito en la frente…

Mu no pudo aguantarlo, se echo a llorar y salió del lugar

Tanto Saga como Shaka sintieron el impulso de ir a alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el orgullo del primero se lo evitaba y el miedo a ser rechazado de nuevo del otro también lo impedía…ambos se barrieron con la mirada y fueron a esquinas diferentes de la habitación a tragarse todas sus penas en silencio… mientras Afrodita y Death Mask casi se comían mutuamente…

……….

Mu salió de ahí con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos y corriendo sin rumbo alguno, estaba harto de tanto llorar, sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa…

La tarde pasó con algo de rapidez…

Los demás caballeros dorados no tardaron mucho en enterarse de las peleas que habían acontecido en el lugar…trataban de encontrar una solución para el problema de sus pues se hacía tarde…

¿pero que podemos hacer, chicos? Ya son las ocho y el avión sale a las nueve…-preguntaba Milo con una cara de preocupación que no tenía precio…

ya lo sabemos, "genio"…-

cállate, Camus…-

los encargados de seguridad dijeron que no los van a sacar, que van a llamar a la policía, para que se los lleven a la delegación…-interrumpía Aldebarán

¡NO…! a mi Dita-chan no le va a gustar nada ese lugar…-

(Shura grabando con su videocámara la cara de preocupación de todos sus compañeros, narrando todos los hechos _"y justamente hoy, día en el que terminan nuestras adorables micro-vacaciones, tres de nuestros compañeros están a punto de ser "metidos al bote" por andar de escandalosos y todos los demás preocupándonos por ellos… ¿se quedarán aquí, picando piedras mexicanas? No… no creo que hagan las misma actividades, a lo mejor se convierten en recoge-basura… ¿Qué se yo? No vivo en este país…)_

Shura…-interrumpió Aioria, tapando el lente, que en ese momento enfocaba la cara de Milo, llena de angustia - si no te callas, te voy a meter esa cámara en…-

a ver chicos, no se peleen…- intervenía Camus interrumpiendo la frase de Aioria- Shura, creo que Aioria tiene razón, apaga la cámara… ahora no es momento para grabar esto… ¿Por qué mejor no vas y buscas a Mu que esta desaparecido…?-

esta bien, esta bien…- respondía Shura enfuruñado mientras apagaba y guardaba su adorada videograbadora- regreso en media hora… espero que en ese tiempo ya hayan resuelto algo…-

esperemos…- respondía Aldebarán

Shura miro feo a sus amigos y salió de escena, fue a buscar a "Musito", estuvo caminando varias cuadras y como no lo encontraba, decidió grabar un poco más, se topo con puras "spring braikers" que le mandaban besitos o saludos picaros (y él feliz de la vida), camino unos 10 minutos más y justamente en un mirador (que daba al mar justamente) se encontró al pobre de Mu llorando dolorosamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos…

¿Mu…¿Qué tienes por que lloras…?-

¿eh…?-Mu se sobresalto y miro a su amigo, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- no me pasa nada…- respondió con voz entrecortada

Mu…- susurro Shura mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor, con algo de tristeza le hablo-mírate, Mu… tú no eres así, dime ¿Por qué lloras…?-

Mu (de nuevo) no aguanto y se echo a llorar, pero con la ¿gran? diferencia de que ahora buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Shura

Shura… soy la peor persona que ha existido en el universo… (Snif)… he jugado con los sentimientos de Saga y ahora… (Snif)… no quiere verme… y yo tengo toda la culpa…-

El chico quedo sorprendido por la forma en que Mu lo abrazó, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrazarlo también, sintió una especie de cariño repentino hacía el carnerito y torpemente lo arrullo

tranquilízate, Mu… ya verás que todo estará bien, mira… Saga no es taaan malo, seguro te perdonará, además, nadie puede estar enojado contigo…-

Mu sonrió débilmente –gracias…-

no te preocupes, Mu… mejor vámonos, que lo más seguro es que nos estén esperando…-

El carnerito asintió y se separó de él, con paso algo apresurado regresaron al club…

Estaban caminando por la calle poco iluminada cuando 2 personas los tomaron de la mano y los obligaron a correr

¡RAPIDO…!-

¡AYY!-se quejaron los dos al sentir el jaloneo que recibieron, Milo y Camus los conducían por la calle, Mu pudo ver que todos (incluidos Saga, Shaka y Afrodita) corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, para subirse en una micro vacía, miro hacia atrás y vio a varias personas seguirlos… Camus tomó a Shura por la cintura (como bulto xD) y lo aventó en dirección a la puerta del micro (que ya estaba en movimiento), siendo Death Mask quien lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos para meterlo y darle un empujón para que se recorriera al fondo, Camus dio un brinco y entró, Milo y Mu se quedaban atrás…

¿Qué pasa, Milo…?-preguntaba Mu agarrándose el costado con una mano, pues le dolía por tanto correr, la otra se la sujetaba Milo¡la micro no se detenía…! Hasta parecía que aumentaba de velocidad a propósito…

ahora no te lo puedo decir, Mu¡cuélgate de mi…!-

¿Qué dices…?-preguntaba Mu sin entender, Milo chasqueo la lengua y cuando el otro se dio cuenta, Milo le dio un jalón brusco logrando echarse el cuerpo del carnero al hombro (o sea lo cargo como un costal de papas), dio un graaan salto y a penitas pudo llegar a la micro (claro, aventó a Mu unos dos metros al fondo)…

El carnerito se sobo todo el orgullo lastimado (sentido figurado) y se levantó, miró con detenimiento a si alrededor… el conductor iba a toda velocidad pues al parecer Aldebarán lo tenía amenazado (ya que lo veía de una manera que a cualquiera le daba miedo)… Saga estaba de espaldas, Afrodita y Death Mask se veían y sonreían, Shaka lo veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Aioria veía hacia atrás constantemente, Shura, Camus y Milo trataban de recuperar el aliento…

Milo¿me puedes decir que esta pasando…?-

ah… el plan fue del señor Leo… ah… díselo a él- decía agarrándose el pecho y señalando a Aioria, la mirada de Mu se poso en el castaño que no paraba de ver hacía atrás

¿Aioria…¿Qué pasa…¿Por qué corrimos como locos¿Por qué el conductor esta siendo intimidado por Aldebarán? Y ¿Por qué nos siguen…?-

ah… ja, ja, ja-rió nervioso-pues verás… estuvimos discutiendo "_cómo_" sacar a esos tres del "bote"-(señalando a Saga, Shaka y Afrodita)-

oye, "esos" tienen nombre-regañaba Afrodita

Aioria siguió como si nada -y como se nos hacía tarde, decidimos hacer un… pues… ¡una liberación….! Y entramos y los sacamos… sí, eso… y quienes nos persiguen, pues son policías que vienen a arrestarnos…-

¡PERO QUE CÍNICO!-explotó Mu- "pues son policías que vienen a arrestarnos", ya no la friegas, Aioria…-

¡oye…!-

bueno, ya ambos, bájenle- pedía Camus- Mu, necesitamos un gran favor… tele transpórtate al club de los gringos esos¿no? porfa…-

¿pero que dices…?-respondía Mu abriendo la boca- ¿Qué regrese…¡Me van a atrapar…!-

bueno Mu, los boletos se quedaron en mi maleta, tú decides, o te tele transportas por los boletos o nos tele transportas a todos, hasta el santuario… escoge…-

Mu se quedo sin habla

faltan menos de 30 minutos para que el avión despegue…-dijo Aldebarán (El pobre conductor ni sabía que onda, solo quería que esos locos lo dejarán en paz…)-nos podemos ver en el aeropuerto…-

Mu dio un respingo, desapareció y volvió junto al club (escondido atrás de una caseta de teléfono público), se asomó varias veces y no vio a nadie, caminó un poco mientras no paraba de ver detrás de él, escucho un grito que lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi caer…

¡NO SE LES PUDIERON A VER ESCAPADO…¡VALLAN POR ELLOS! LA CHICA A LA QUE GOLPEARON HOY ES HIJA DE MI JEFE… ¡RÁPIDO…!-

El borrego se asomo por el borde de una pared y vio que el que había gritado había sido el mismo tipo que lo zangoloteó en la tarde, el pobre tipo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo y para el horror de Mu, cuidaba las cosas de los chicos… encomendándose a todos los santos habidos y por haber, el carnerito corrió como "pollitos en fuga", tomó las cosas de Camus y se tele trasportó fuera de ahí para volver a aparecer en la cima de una palmera

¡ah…! Por poco y no la cuento… ya me las pagarás Camus… ah… bueno¿Dónde están los boletos…?- se preguntaba a sí mismo, abrió la maleta y se topo con algo… el librito de Milo, **_"horóscopos 2005 ¿cómo te va a ir con tu pareja este año?"_**, se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, tomó algo de valor y casi mecánicamente abrió el libro en la parte de Aries-Virgo y leyó con detenimiento _**"Mala suerte en esta relación, uno de los dos no esta dispuesto a ceder lo que apenas** **ha conseguido, tal vez un arreglo oportuno cambie todos los mal entendidos posibles**" _… suspiró algo triste, desviando de nuevo la mirada, él no quería "ceder" su nueva relación con Saga por andar con Shaka… tal vez a eso se refería el libro… lo cerró por un momento mientras observaba el mar azul… tal vez esa era la última vez que lo veía, o al menos que pasaba buenos momentos con todos en aquel lugar (conociendo a la "tacaña" de Saori…), inhalo profundamente, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma del mar… tomo valor una vez más y abrió nuevamente el libro, con la mano algo temblorosa, paso las páginas buscando la parte Aries-Géminis… sin embargo ¡no estaba…! Alguien había arrancado la página… chasqueo la lengua algo desilusionado, guardo el librito de nuevo en la mochila de Camus y concentrándose al más no poder se tele transporto al aeropuerto, donde todos ya lo estaban esperando (claro, "la micro" se la paso volándose los topes, los semáforos en rojo, los altos, burlándose a más de un policía de transito y cambiando constantemente de carril…), le entregó su maleta a Camus quien rápidamente le entregó los boletos a todo mundo

EL VUELO 501 CON DESTINO A ATENAS, GRECIA ESTA A PUNTO DE DESPEGAR, POR FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL AVIÓN A TIEMPO…- escucharon decir por las bocinas…

¡CORRAN QUE NOS DEJA EL AVIÓN…!-gritó Shura como loco mientras todos comenzaban el zafarrancho hacía la sala de abordaje, empujaron a varios turistas, esquivaron con gran habilidad los "diablitos" llenos de maletas, hubieran sido la envidia de los mejores deportistas, claro, si los hubieran visto… el tiempo pasaba y las azafatas estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta del puente de abordaje pero Shura (aventándose en cama lenta mientras gritaba "NNNNNOOOOOO") lo evitó (su cabeza impidió que la puerta se cerrará

¡señor¿Esta bien…?-preguntaba una chica mientras lo veía

joder…- exclamaba el español mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba, los demás llegaron inmediatamente –aquí están nuestros boletos…-

La chica los vio con cara de "son unos tontos", pero recibió sus boletos y los dejó pasar… todos estaban buscando sus asientos, el corazoncito de Mu se alegró un poco, pues le iba a tocar al lado de Saga

Aioria…-(dijo Saga quien estaba delante de Mu)- te cambio mi lugar…-

¿por…?-preguntaba el otro chico

por que si… NO QUIERO estar aquí…-respondía mientras ponía un énfasis cruel en la parte de "NO QUIERO", Aioria se quedo callado y obedeció… Mu sintió su pobre corazoncito esperanzado partirse rápidamente, se trago todo su dolor y se sentó al lado de Aioria "como si nada"…Shaka se sentó a su lado (la fila de asientos era de tres personas) pero no se sintió incomodo, hasta le alegro un poco su compañía pues así el viaje no sería tan tedioso… el avión se acomodo en la pista de aterrizaje, preparándose para despegar… las turbinas rugieron con fiereza mientras el avión se despegaba del suelo, Mu (con algo de tristeza) miró por la ventanilla del avión y vio por última vez (antes de que las nubes se lo impidieran) la ciudad de Cancún…

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS…!

Aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este fic…

¡SI!

En el próximo capi se define TODO… ¿con quien se quedará el borreguito…? Ustedes ¿con quien quiere que se quede…?

¿Con Shaka o Saga…? xD, bueno, me tomare la libertad de contestar unos review's

Ave Suiris: ja ja ja... lo de la ola... xD pues me refiero a que lo revolco bien bonito en el sentido que dio como unas 5 vueltas dentro del agua y le tronaron unas dos olas en la cabeza... como me paso a mi por andar de presumidaaaaa T.T (Hagase notar que hice este fic basandome en mis micro-vacaciones a cancún...T.T) y los gringos me caen mal... ¡por que son unos malditos! apenas aprobaron una ley para cazar inmigrantes como si fueran animales... ¡RACISTAS! y de belleza... dejame decirte que no hay nadie como los ingleses, australianos y alemanes! xD ahí hay rubios pechochos!

Kainekito: (grito en camara lenta) ¡NOOOOOO! no le hagas nada a mi chaboso niño... ¡matame a mi, él no tiene la culpa!...- xD hoy hice a sufrir al carnerito... ¡se lo merecia... xD!

AMG : solo tengo algo que decirte...¡ES UN FAN FICTION!

Tiare :perdón por no actualizar... pero es que mi mente se ocupa en otros fics (ver otras obras y tambien visitar perfil de bluemarriot xD)

holan.n : este... n.n' a ja ja xD bueno... ¿que te parecio el capi...? xD el borrego tendra que decidirse... xD

Mary Katsuya¿tu pregunta es sarcastica?... digo... ¡AMO A LOS PUMAS...! AUNQUE YA VALGAN PURA &$# NO ME IMPORTA! LOS AMO! Y SIEMPRE SERÁ ASI! pd.- encuanto a la liguilla... espero que las aguiluchas le ganen a los albañiles! (Nota: cuando este fic lo subi, el partido no finalizaba y el marcador estaba 1-0 favor aguiluchas! xD


	7. ¿con quien te quedas?

¡¡Hola a todos!

Llegamos al final… me dio gusto escribir este fan fiction pues pude compartir un poco de mis vacaciones con ustedes U además, cabe de sobra decir que fue eliminado quien sabe cuantas veces ¬.¬ (con eso de que me eliminan mis fic's cada semana, pues ya esta difícil saber el número)… digo ¿Quién me tiene envidia? O ¿Por qué lo hacen?... mis ideas son 100 originales, así que no tienen ningún argumento razonable para eliminar mis historias ¬¬ (¡¡envidia, envidia!) xD

Nota: a mi computadora le dio la loquera y el texto tiene un formato muy raro (que mi ignorante mente no pudo cambiar)

En fin, espero que les guste el final… espero no decepcionarlos U Por que lo estuve haciendo "a la carrera" (Ya saben que estoy en los foros, para cualquier felicitación o mentada de madre xD)

Capitulo siete (final)

"SOMETHING ABOUT US"

El vuelo de regreso no tuvo muchos contratiempos, solo paso lo "normal"… Shura se

Vomitó unas doce veces… Milo fue abofeteado por todas las azafatas y también hubo golpes "gratis" por parte de Camus, Saga no le hablaba a Mu, Shaka no paraba de hacerle "la barba" al carnero… Aldebarán terminó su libro y hasta lo estaba releyendo (NOTA I)…

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto estaba todos desvelados y despeinados y tuvieron que salir corriendo como chivas locas por que las policías los estaban esperando (la policía mexicana ya había dado aviso de unos "prófugos de la justicia" xD) así que no les quedaba otro remedio más que huir de nuevo, esquivando a otros pasajeros, montañas de maletas y uno que otro perro policía…

-¡¡Mu, tele transpórtanos al santuario!- pedía Milo, que corría detrás del susodicho y esquivando a una señora gorda

-¡esta bien! ¡Que todos se tomen de las manos!- decía Mu deteniéndose bruscamente. Pero "tomarse de las manos" ya no era algo necesario, por que Mu quería que todos tuvieran contacto con él, y justamente al momento de frenar todos se le fueron encima, haciéndole "bolita"; así que el contacto ya estaba hecho…

-¡¡que no escapen!- aulló un oficial, pero justamente en ese momento, Mu concentró toda su energía y se tele transportó con todos, desapareciendo y dejando tras ellos unos pequeños brillos y a muchas personas desconcertadas… volvieron a aparecer a cientos de metros lejos de ahí, en el pórtico del santuario…

-¡ah! ¡Se me revolvió el estómago!- decía Shura mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca –creo que voy a…-

-¡¡aquí no!-suplicó Afrodita, quien estaba frente de él

Shura trató de aguantar un poco más… salió corriendo como cabra loca al baño del templo de Aries, donde pudo vomitar a gusto…

-bua… bua… bua…bua… bua… oh… bua- según estos son los ruidos que se escuchan desde el baño de Mu

Todos con una gota en la cabeza oO

-bueno, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa…-exclamaba Aldebarán, quien ya iba escaleras arriba

-me parece buena idea…-decía Milo-un maldito perro estuvo a punto de morderme…-

-Uy pobre perro… de la que se salvó…-

-tan chistosito como siempre, Camus…-

-ya sabes…-

Todos se estaban yendo cuando Shaka se acercó a Mu, pero este lo evadió eficientemente, tratando de no sonar muy grosero…

-Shaka… ahora no quiero hablar… necesito descansar un poco…luego te veo, te voy a buscar a tu templo

-muy bien…entonces, te acompaño al tuyo

Y así, ambos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta el templo de Mu, donde Shaka dejó al dueño de ese templo y emprendió la subida al suyo propio…

El carnerito estaba ideando su estrategia para hablar tanto con Shaka como Saga… necesitaba arreglar ese embrollo de una buena vez. De repente, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-bua… … ah… bua…-

Mu se acercó al baño

-¿Shura…? ¿Te encuentras bien…?-

-si Mu… bua…-siguió vomitando

Al parecer esa respuesta no convenció mucho a Mu, así que este se quedo esperando a que Shura saliera del baño… pasados unos minutos, Shura abrió la puerta y salió. Cuando Mu lo vio, se asusto muchísimo por que el chico estaba más pálido que una vela y parecía momia de Guanajuato .

-¿Shura…?-

-¿dime Mu?-preguntaba mientras los ojos se le iban hacia un lado… parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse

-creo que lo más conveniente es que te lleve a tu casa, Shura… hay la posibilidad de que te desmayes…-

-esta bien… pero quiero dos para llevar- respondía Shura que ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía

Mu tomó la mano de Shura y ambos se tele transportaron al templo de Capricornio…claro, Shura se volvió a marear y apenas si pudo llegar a vomitar al baño antes de que ocurriera una "catástrofe" en la entrada del lugar…

-"pobre Shura"-pensó el carnerito, recordó que Shion le había enseñado que "un buen té de hierbabuena lo soluciona todo" y se puso a preparar uno rápidamente…

10 minutos después

-creo que no debí haberme atascado de tanta comida extranjera… mi organismo no reacciono bien- decía Shura, mientras salía del baño con un peor aspecto del que ya tenía

-ten Shura…-le hablaba Mu mientras depositaba una taza de té en sus manos

-gracias Mu… huele bien… ¿Qué es?-

-es un té de hierbabuena…. Te ayudara con el estómago…-explicaba Mu

Shura se bebió la infusión sin chistar, al parecer Mu tenía razón, pues después del primer trago ya no se sintió tan mal

-gracias Mu… me siento mucho mejor…-

-se te nota… ya has vuelto ha recuperar el color… bueno, me marcho…tengo que hablar con Shaka…-

-bien… luego nos vemos…-

Mu salió del templo de Shura y bajó tres casas zodiacales hasta llegar frente al templo de Virgo, Shaka apenas venía entrando

-¡Mu!-le llamó cuando lo vio entrar

-Shaka tenemos que hablar… muy seriamente…-Mu trato de ir directo al grano, ya no quería más rodeos…

-estamos hablando…-contesto Shaka como si nada

-mira… quiero que…quiero que…-

Shaka no decía nada… solo escuchaba lo que el chico de ojos verdes tenía que decirle…

-¡¡quiero que…! ¡¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!-finalizaba, sacando todos sus pensamientos a flote- todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha demostrado que Saga me ama de verdad…

-¡¡¿¿y yo no!-interrumpía Shaka- ¡¡¿¿yo no te amo!-

-¡¡tal vez si! ¡¡Pero NUNCA me lo demostraste…!-

-¡¡por que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar!-

-¡pues debiste arriesgarte…! ¡Saga lo hizo!-

-si, pero Saga no te hizo suyo-

-¡¡¿¿y eso que!... ¡¡¿¿crees que por haberte acostado conmigo me convierto en algo de tu propiedad!-

-¡Saga nunca te lo perdonó!-

-¡no me importa! Ya aclararé las cosas con Saga…-

-…………..-

-………….-

El silencio se hizo presente… ambos estaban temblando de furia y no sabían como hacer entender al otro… el problema era que ambos pensaban completamente diferente

-por favor, Shaka… no hagas más difícil la situación…-

-¡¿dime como no hacerla más difícil!-exploto Shaka, asustando a Mu-¡yo te amo! ¡Y tú me amas…!-

-te equivocas, Shaka… yo nunca te dije "te amo"… tal vez hubo un tiempo en que te amaba…. Pero ya no tengo ese sentimiento hacía ti…-

-vete…-le pidió Shaka, tratando de controlarse- no quiero que esto termine mal…-

-no te guardo ningún rencor… pero no me iré hasta que me des tu palabra de que ya no te meterás ni con Saga ni conmigo… que ya no nos molestarás más…-

-si eso quieres… que así sea…-masculló Shaka, tragándose todo su coraje… por un momento pensó que Mu le diría que lo prefería a él que a ese estúpido Saga de Géminis… pero no. En vez de eso le pidió "que ya no lo molestará más"… y así sería….Era mejor renunciar a algo que nunca le había pertenecido para evitar lastimarse a sí mismo.

-luego nos vemos…-se despidió Mu, dejándolo solo con su dolor y pena…

Shaka maldijo miles de veces el nombre de Saga antes de sacar de su pantalón una pequeña hoja arrugada… era la hoja del libro de Camus **_"horóscopos 2005 ¿cómo te va a ir con tu pareja este año?"_**, donde justamente estaba la parte Aries-Géminis… la hizo pedacitos y los aventó por la entrada del templo… dejando que estos se los llevará el viento…

Listo. Ya había arreglado las cosas con Shaka, o al menos eso creía.

Mu bajó dos templos más para llegar al templo de Géminis… justamente en la salida Saga había salido un poco a tomar aire fresco, pero cuando vio al guardián del templo de Aries acercarse, volvió a entrar rápidamente… pero Mu alcanzó a Saga antes de que entrara al templo

-Saga… necesito hablar contigo…-le pidió

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Mu…-

-espera… hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar…- insistía, tomándolo del brazo

Saga no contesto nada, con un brusco movimiento se soltó de Mu y le dio la espalda, adentrándose en el templo

-Saga… discúlpame por lo que te he hecho…-pedía Mu a punto de echarse a llorar y siguiéndolo – por favor… perdóname

Pero Saga no dijo nada…, Mu se alteró un poco

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES QUE HAGA!-Exclamó algo desesperado- ¡¡ya te pedí perdón! ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? ¿Qué me arrastre de arriba abajo por todo el santuario?... ¡¡Dime algo no te quedes callado!... ¡¡contéstame…!

Pero Saga seguía dándole la espalda… no decía nada ni hacía nada…Mu le puso un ultimátum

-Saga… te juro…-comenzó a hablar con un tono molesto pero terriblemente definitivo- por lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida, que si salgo de este templo sin ninguna contestación tuya… nunca jamás, por lo que me resta de vida… te volveré a dirigir la palabra… ni siquiera te mirare-(Saga seguía sin decir nada)- solo necesito que me contestes… ¡¡lo que sea! –

Y no pasaba sencillamente nada…

-muy bien… entonces, simplemente… adiós para siempre… Saga de Géminis…-finalizaba mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la entrada del templo, con dirección al propio suyo… sin querer unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sintió el corazón estrujarse en su interior de puro dolor.

Prácticamente ya tenía un pie fuera cuando alguien lo abrazó por detrás… se quedo por completo sin respiración. Saga lo había abrazado y en ese momento tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro… lentamente empezó a hablarle…

_-puede no ser el tiempo correcto… puedo no ser el correcto… pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que quiero decir… porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas formas…-_

Mu se quedo paralizado… Saga lo abrazó con más fuerza y continúo

-_ puede no ser el tiempo correcto… puedo no ser el correcto… pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que tengo que hacer…un tipo de secreto que quiero compartir contigo…-_

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con un poco más de intensidad… Mu lentamente (casi sin poder reaccionar) se separó de Saga para mirarlo de frente… el guardián del templo de géminis lo miro con dulzura. Con esmero y cuidado apartó esas lágrimas del rostro de Mu, que solo le daban un aspecto triste. Pego su frente con la de su único y verdadero amor y finalizó lo que tenía decir con las más hermosas frases que Mu hubiera escuchado en su vida…

_-Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida… Te quiero más que a nada en mi vida…Te extraño más que nadie en mi vida… Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida…- _

Mu sonrió y lloro al mismo tiempo. Se aferro al cuerpo de Saga, abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho… deseando que eso no fuera ningún sueño o alucinación, pero los brazos de Saga alrededor de sí se lo confirmaban. Se separó unos instantes de él solo para mirarlo y decirle lo que sentía…

-yo también te amo, Saga… nunca… te alejes de mí… y espero que ya no vuelvan a haber problemas…entre nosotros…-

Volvió a abrazarlo… necesitaba sentirse seguro, lleno de confianza… lleno de protección... protección que solo sentía cuando estaba al lado de él

-ya no los habrán… nunca.- Saga empezó a acariciar su liso cabello

Pero todavía quedaba algo. Mu no se sentía a gusto por completo… necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de continuar. Con lentitud (y casi en contra de su voluntad) se separó de Saga y lo tomo de las manos mientras lo veía fijamente con determinación…

-prométeme… que si te sientes molesto por lo que sea que yo haya hecho o dicho… me lo dirás en ese mismo momento, no importa que te enojes o explotes diciendo miles de groserías a los cuatro vientos… aunque la misma Atenea este frente… no es bueno guardar rencor… lo único que trae es dolor…-

Saga se sintió apenado, por una fracción de segundo, por el comportamiento tan caprichoso que había tenido con Mu. Sonrió y asintió

-Te lo prometo…-

Ahora sí. Ya no había ni barrera ni obstáculo alguno que se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Mu se acercó de nuevo a Saga. Con cuidado y dulzura empezó a besarlo, tratando de captar todas esas hermosas sensaciones que se le presentaban en ese momento. Tal vez esa no eran la primera vez que las sentía… pero antes no estaba completamente entregado (como ahora lo estaba) a Saga, antes estaba la presencia de Shaka que seguía (aunque no lo deseara) vagando dentro de su cabeza… pero ya no más.

Saga correspondió por completo. No sabía por que, pero ese beso se sentía completamente diferente a cualquier otro que le hubiera dado a Mu. No le tomo mucha importancia… el antes ya no importaba para nada… lo importante era ahora, el presente, no el pasado… ni siquiera el futuro importaba, mientras estuviera con Mu en ese mismo momento todo era perfecto. Con cuidado (y sin interrumpir nada) tomó a Mu de la cintura y ambos entraron al fondo del templo. El beso empezó a subir de nivel pues las lenguas de ambos se hicieron presentes. Saga recorría con delicadeza el cuerpo que tenía a su disposición y Mu… simplemente se dejaba llevar.

-Saga, ¿no quieres ve…?-era Shura (que tenía la mala costumbre de no avisar al momento de entrar a cualquier templo). Quien venía de lo más distraído y que al parecer ya había mejorado un poco; pero al momento de ver lo que estaban haciendo esos dos se quedo paralizado unos instantes, para después darles por completo la espalda- ¡ah! ¡¡Perdón…! No sabía que estaban "ocupados"…-

Mu no pudo aguantar la risa, terminó con ese gesto de cariño y se separo de Saga; pero solo lo suficiente para mirar a Shura

-ja, ja, ja… ah-suspiró-… ¿Qué pasa Shura?-

-este… no es nada interesante… prosigan en lo que estaban…-decía todo avergonzado mientras trataba de salir de ahí- hagan como si esto nunca hubiera pasado…-

-ja, ja, ja, ja- "si como no" pensó Mu mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban y reía un poco… nunca pensó que hubieran sido interrumpidos en "el mejor" momento, pero sabía que las intenciones de Shura no eran esas, y al parecer Saga también estaba de acuerdo…

-¿Por qué viniste?-preguntó Saga tratando de no ser grosero-¿Qué pasa?

-este…-(Shura seguía sin mirarlos)- lo que pasa… es que el Patriarca quiere ver la cinta que grabé… y… pues me pareció buena idea que la viéramos todos juntos… ¡pero no sabía que estaban ocupados!-(insistió)-¡¡perdón…!-

-ja, ja, ja, ja… ah… no hay problema, Shura…-respondía Mu, tratando de hacer menos bochornosa la escena -¿verdad Saga?- preguntaba mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le dirigía una mirada tipo "ya tendremos mucho tiempo, después" –

Saga sonrió, captando el mensaje –no, no hay problema…ningún problema…-

-bueno… este… yo voy a ver a Aldebarán… todos están en los aposentos del patriarca… nos vemos ahí-decía mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacía el templo de Tauro (estaba muy avergonzado)

Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír al más no poder…

-¿de que te ríes?-le preguntó Saga, jaloneándolo un poco

-es que…ja, ja… cuando estoy en una situación demasiado bochornosa… no puedo evitar reírme… ja, ja, ja…-

Saga sonrió… ver a Mu reírse le causaba una gran satisfacción

-vamos… quiero ver la cara que pondrá Shion al ver que su alumno gano el trofeo de "bebedor descontrolado"…-

La sonrisa de Mu desapareció por completo. Su rostro reflejó una mezcla de terror y sorpresa.

-¡le va a dar un paro cardiaco!-

-ja, ja, ja… ¡¡y luego cuando vea la forma en la que bailaste…!-

-ugh… ¡le dará otro…! ¡¡Y hasta es capaz de echarme de la orden…!-

-ja, ja, ja… eso no pasará…-decía Saga mientras le besaba las mejillas-por que yo siempre te defenderé… y no dejare que te pase algo malo…-

Mu se sonrojó aún más y agradeció el gesto dándole varios besitos en las mejillas por unos segundos

-bueno, como dicen… "al mal paso darle prisa"- decía Saga mientras se encaminaba hacía la salida del templo, aún tomado de la mano con Mu-además, no quiero perderme la cara de Shion…-

-ja, ja, ja…-Mu no sabía donde metería la cara, pero de algo estaba seguro, en ese momento quería expresarle una vez más a esa persona especial lo que sentía por ella- ¿Saga?

-¿dime?-

-te amo…-

-yo también te amo, Mu…-

FIN

.-Epílogo-.

Mu y Saga subieron las escaleras hasta los aposentos del patriarca, tomados de la mano. Pero justamente cuando llegaron a la puerta, alguien más lo estaba esperando.

Shaka, que estaba en el pórtico del templo, se levantó y los recibió. Su mirada arrogante se poso unos momentos en Mu para pasar a la de Saga

-"¿y ahora que?... ¡¡que no se le ocurra hacer una escena en este momento!"-pensó Mu algo desesperado… ¿Qué Shaka no se cansaba de hostigarlo? Y al parecer, Saga pensaba, al igual que Mu, que el rubio quería tener problemas. Pero ambos estaban equivocados, esa no era la intención de Shaka.

Los cabellos rubios de Shaka brillaban y reflejaban con ímpetu los rayos del sol. Ese brillo solo era comparable con el brillo de sus ojos azules. Después de haber escuchado a Mu en la mañana y al verlos juntos en ese momento, ya había tomado una decisión.

-¿si? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntaba Saga, harto de que Shaka no hiciera nada más que mirarlos escrupulosamente

Shaka no dijo nada en ese momento. Solo extendió su mano y se empezó a hablar

-¿te gustaría que hiciéramos las paces?-

Tanto Mu como Saga se sorprendieron. Shaka continuó…

-se que yo tuve la culpa de todo. No tenía por qué haberme metido con Mu cuando ya andaba contigo… se que he merecido todos los golpes que me has dado y no te los reprocho… y tampoco quiero seguir teniendo problemas contigo….-

Saga no dijo nada, al parecer su cerebro no había maquinado lo que el chico le acababa de decir

-¿y bien?-preguntó Shaka, algo insistente- ¿tú que me dices, Mu?... ¿tú, al menos, me perdonarás?

-yo no te guardo ningún rencor, Shaka-atinó a decir Mu mientras lo miraba con atención-por mi no hay problema alguno…-

El rubio sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento por lo que le había dicho… ahora solo faltaba Saga. Ambos lo miraron, esperando su respuesta… el chico solo tardo unos pocos segundos en tomar la mano de Shaka

-hagamos las pases…- exclamo. Lógicamente no lo había perdonado aún, pero ya no tenía caso seguir guardándole rencor, por que Mu le había demostrado que lo prefería a él que a Shaka. Tal vez con un poco de tiempo (y algunas sesiones pervertidas con Mu xD) se le pasaría el coraje.

Y así, resueltas (por el momento) las situaciones hostiles, los tres chicos entraron al gigantesco y lujoso templo del Patriarca. (Shion, en vez de irse con ellos a Cancún, pidió una remodelación de pies a cabeza de su templo, además de unos lujillos extras, tales como: una televisión de plasma de 27 pulgadas; un DVD, con entrada para VHS también; aire acondicionado que se podía ajustar, dependiendo las estaciones del año (aire frío en verano, aire caliente en invierno); un nuevo retrato de sí mismo, donde mostraba una intensa mirada "seductora" de ojos violetas y una infinidad de chuchearías más…al fin de cuentas, a Saori "le salió más caro el caldo que las albóndigas…")

Casi todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala principal (donde ya estaba conectada la televisión con el DVD) esperando a ver la grabación… Shion los saludó al entrar y con un gesto les pidió sentarse a su lado, pero Mu (por su seguridad) se sentó hasta la orilla.

Shura y Aldebarán no tardaron mucho en llegar, todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de la tele cuando Shura puso la grabación

La primera escena… cuando todos se enteraron del romance de Saga con Mu, pues ambos se estaban besando. Mu se puso pálido y se obligó a tener la vista fija en la Pantalla… no quería ver la reacción de su maestro y no era para menos, por que al parecer a Shion se le había olvidado cerrar la boca… segunda escena muchos chicos desconocidos bailando a lo "tonto", luego se escucha la conversación entre dos personas "oye… ya va empezar el concurso" "¿Qué concurso?" "si serás guey… el concurso ese de tequilas… en donde según el que más tome, gana"… tercera escena… el concurso ya había dado inicio y se veían a sus participantes "golpearle duro a la botella" … principalmente Mu, pero poco a poco iban quedando menos participantes, se escuchaba como Shura relataba todo -¡lástima margarito! acaban de eliminar a un favorito…. ¡Aioria!- (este se acerca) - ¡unas palabras para nuestro agradable público! (Aioria mira a la cámara y responde de manera alegre) -¡¡este tequila… esta bien shido! – (Se aleja)- esas fueron las palabras del santo de Leo… increíble, la final se disputa entre 4 caballeros de oro... ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Mu esta aguantando muy bien! Pero el que ganará debe ser definitivamente Saga... ¿Quién sabe, capaz que el carnero nos da una gran sorpresa… ¡oh no! ¡¡DeathMask se ha retirado! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Iba muy bien! (se ve como el caballero de cáncer se retira) ¡la pelea sigue! ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Camus! ¡Se desmayó! ¡El caballero de Hielo se desmayó! ¡No puede ser! (retiran a Camus de la mesa) ¡Vamos esto se pone de verdad emocionante! (Mu y Saga se miran fijamente y siguen tomando, pero finalmente, Saga se retira) ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡MU GANO! ¡ES INCREIBLE!...

Solo de "vivir" de nuevo esa experiencia, varios chicos se carcajearon de la risa y se burlaban principalmente de Mu, quien tenía un tono rojizo muy subido que se coloreaba en sus mejillas.

-¡¡valla Mu! ¡¡Que mala suerte que no te hayas traído tus trofeos!-exclamo Milo muy divertido

-¿y que opinas del comportamiento de tu alumno, Shion?-preguntaba Camus, no más para poner en aprietos al pobre chico…

Shion tardo un poco en responder pues le ponía más atención a la tele, pero cuando lo hizo, su tono fue calmado y orgulloso…

-pues… en algo tenía que destacar…-

-oh si… ya veras como va a destacar cuando salga bailando-exclamo Milo

Y casi como si hubiera sido escuchado por el chamuco, la siguiente escena fue cuando los chicos estaban participando en el otro concurso y (antes de meterse en problemas) Mu trato de darse a la fuga

-¡con permiso, tengo que ir al baño!-exclamo mientras se levantaba, pero Camus y Milo lo sentaron de nuevo

-¡¡de ninguna manera! ¡¡Tienes que quedarte aquí!-

Shion los miró y se preguntó a si mismo "¿pues que hizo? Mmmm debió ser algo malo, me gustaría saber que"… y de nuevo, el chamuco escucho sus súplicas pues justamente apareció la escena en donde Saga y Mu bailaban muy… eemmm… como llamarlo… ¿grotescamente? Y no decir de "como" se estaban besando por que parecía que se querían comer mutuamente

-¡Basta, basta!-corto el DJ en medio de una risa-¡Saga y Mu! ¡Sepárense! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya tenemos a los ganadores!-(todos aplauden y chiflan al por mayor, Mu y Saga se separan con un ligero rubor en el rostro, una chica les da un ramo de rosas (que toma Saga) y unos billetes (500 dólares que toma Mu)-todos aplauden- luego se escucha el comentario de Shura -¡espero que vean esto mañana, donde estarán sobrios al 100 ja, ja, ja! –

Todos soltaron la carcajada… Mu se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras Shion seguía sin reaccionar…

-¡¡PERO MU…! ¡¡¿¿CÓMO PUDISTE!-exclamaba desesperado cuando al fin pudo articular palabra -¡¡exhibicionista! ¡¡Ggggrrrr!-

-¡¡maestro… perdóneme!-pedía Mu mientras se alejaba poco a poco

-¡¡nada de eso! ¡¡Te castigaré!-decía Shion, quien casi sacaba chispas por los ojos

-este… ¿Saga?... ¿Qué no se supone que me ibas a defender?-preguntaba Mu, tratando de buscar apoyo

-este… ver a Shion así me intimida muchísimo, Mu… no puedo ayudarte-respondía Saga muy cínicamente- lo siento…-

-¡¡SAGA!- le reprochaba el carnero, pero no le dio mucho tiempo de hacerlo, por que Shion casi le salta encima, a duras penas lo pudo esquivar y salir corriendo de ahí

-¡¡no huyas Mu!- pedía Shion, tomando una sartén y yendo a perseguirlo-¡¡mereces un buen castigo!- ¡¡regresa!

Todos soltaron la carcajada al ver tan cómica escena: Mu corriendo despavorido cuesta abajo y Shion pisándole los talones, persiguiéndolo con una sartén…

-bueno… es mejor que veamos todos juntos la película, por que así no tiene chiste- decía Shura mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión.

Cha, cha, cha, cha… y así, señores y señoras, llegamos al final… espero que les haya gustado… yo solo les digo "hasta luego", por que se que pronto nos volveremos a ver… ¡¡cuídense!

Y como ya les había dicho, en los foros nos encontramos para cualquier cosita -)

NOTA I- Yo, personalmente, les recomiendo el libro de Perfume . te hacer utilizar el "cerebro" un poco

PD.- ¿Felices, Musaga y AquariusNoKari, el epilogo fue para ustedes


End file.
